


Frothy

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Stiles, Crack, Cupcakes, Derek Hale & Deputy Parrish Friendship, Female Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Parrish is a guy, Past Relationship(s), Police Officer Derek, all natural born humans have changed genders, mentions of abuse, the werewolves are the same gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a repost of <b>Frothy</b>. I removed it for personal reasons and I apologise to everyone that gave this fic kudos'. Well I'm happy to announce that <b>Frothy</b> is here for good and I have decided to break it up into chapters. There will be some differences, but I hope you'll enjoy the changes.</p><p> </p><p>  <b><br/><span class="u">Important</span><br/></b></p><p>Stiles Stilinski - Stiles Stilinksi</p><p>Sheriff Stilinski - Sheriff Claire Stilinski</p><p>Scott McCall - Summer McCall</p><p>Melissa McCall - Mitchel McCall</p><p>Allison Argent - Alexander "Alex" Argent</p><p>Jackson Whittemore - Jennifer "Jenny" Whittemore</p><p>Lydia Martin - Liam Martin</p><p>Christopher Argent - Christina "Chris" Argent</p><p>Daniel Mahealani - Danielle "Danny" Mahealani</p><p>Erica Reyes - Eric "Rick/Ricky" Reyes</p><p>Vernon Boyd - Veronica "Roni" Boyd</p><p> </p><p>  <i></i><br/><span class="u">If I forgot any other gender bent characters I will update this.</span><br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. May The Froth Be With you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of **Frothy**. I removed it for personal reasons and I apologise to everyone that gave this fic kudos'. Well I'm happy to announce that **Frothy** is here for good and I have decided to break it up into chapters. There will be some differences, but I hope you'll enjoy the changes.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> Important  
> **
> 
> Stiles Stilinski - Stiles Stilinksi
> 
> Sheriff Stilinski - Sheriff Claire Stilinski
> 
> Scott McCall - Summer McCall
> 
> Melissa McCall - Mitchel McCall
> 
> Allison Argent - Alexander "Alex" Argent
> 
> Jackson Whittemore - Jennifer "Jenny" Whittemore
> 
> Lydia Martin - Liam Martin
> 
> Christopher Argent - Christina "Chris" Argent
> 
> Daniel Mahealani - Danielle "Danny" Mahealani
> 
> Erica Reyes - Eric "Rick/Ricky" Reyes
> 
> Vernon Boyd - Veronica "Roni" Boyd
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> If I forgot any other gender bent characters I will update this.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a clear Autumn’s day, the park was embellished with coloured leaves that were somewhat similar to the hues of a burning flame. It was such a shame that such beauty was associated with the beginning of death. But Stiles didn’t really mind what Autumn symbolised, and she often played with the idea and eventually came to the conclusion that without the deathly beauty of Autumn, there wouldn’t be a reason for rebirth. She smiled brightly as she walked through the park, she wasn’t yet used to the idea of her hair reaching anywhere passed her ears. For the last couple of years she was rocking a pixie hairstyle and that required less maintaining and styling compared to her current style. She stood at a proud height of five foot three inches. She was almost shocked out of her musings when a male approached her and grasped her shoulders  
> “I need help!” He growled at her, she would have probably found him pleasing to the eye if he wasn’t for the mere fact that he was currently shouting in her face. His eyes were the shade of viridian, yet his hair was a shade darker than her own.

**I** t was a clear Autumn’s day, the park was embellished with coloured leaves that were somewhat similar to the hues of a burning flame. It was such a shame that such beauty was associated with the beginning of death. But Stiles didn’t really mind what Autumn symbolised, and she often played with the idea and eventually came to the conclusion that without the deathly beauty of Autumn, there wouldn’t be a reason for rebirth. She smiled brightly as she walked through the park, she wasn’t yet used to the idea of her hair reaching anywhere passed her ears. For the last couple of years she was rocking a pixie hairstyle and that required less maintaining and styling compared to her current style. She stood at a proud height of five foot three inches. She was almost shocked out of her musings when a male approached her and grasped her shoulders.  
“I need help!” He growled at her, she would have probably found him pleasing to the eye if he wasn’t for the mere fact that he was currently shouting in her face. His eyes were the shade of viridian, yet his hair was a shade darker than her own.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, her voice laced with panic. Looking around the park in wonder of what the man was in need of help for. Was there someone trying to harm him or was someone already harmed?

“I need you to kiss me.” The male stated in a serious tone.

“What?” Stiles asked, bewildered by the question, she must have surely heard that wrong.

“Kiss me. Now.”

“Why on earth would I kiss a stranger. What if you have mouth herpes!” Stiles recoiled, trying get loose from his grip. After taking a human sexuality class she decided that she wasn’t going to risk even kissing someone when there was a possibility that they suffered from cold sores. It was such a shame because she really enjoyed kissing random people.

“Trust me. I don’t have mouth herpes.”

“You could just be saying that! And how the hell does kissing help anything?”

“Oh God. They’re coming, just shut up and kiss me already!” The male groaned as he looked behind him.

“No.” She answered firmly. The adult in turn stared at her for a few minutes before pressing his lips against her, after a few minutes of struggling against his lips Stiles gave up fighting because it was getting her nowhere. The guys and girls that were in the distance continued running on their current path and ignored the couple. Stiles started to wonder if the people running were that dense to have not noticed that the man they were clearly chasing was stood here making out with a chick that managed to stand as rigid as wall while this man forcefully kissed her.

“What the hell was that? That was sexual harassment!” Stiles yelled, “I can get you arrested for that.”

“Trust me sweetheart, I didn’t want to kiss you anymore than you wanted to kiss me.” The male sighed, “Now the problem is solved, I’m going to let you mope about whether or not I gave you mouth herpes.”

“You said that you didn’t have mouth herpes!”

“Why would you trust a stranger’s word?”

“Hey! That’s not cool, not cool at all.”

“Whatever you say midget.” The male snorted, turning around to take his leave from the situation.

“Hey Dick-nose!” Stiles yelled, earning the attention of the few people that were walking their dogs in the park. The man turned around, his eyebrow raising and lowering repeatedly in annoyance, it made it look like the man had some sort of tick.

“What did you just call me?” The male asked angrily, “You have such a foul mouth for such a young lady.”

“Yeah. Well, you have the immaturity level of a five year old child!” Stiles argued, she had never argued with a stranger in public before. The man stared at her for a few minutes before deciding to throw her over his shoulder, this in turn made her scream, “Hey! Put me down! Can you guys not see that this guy is kidnapping me? Help me!”

“Oh sweetheart, you need to tone down a bit. You’re creating a scene.” The male grinned, “You always get so embarrassed when I show you affection!”

“Don’t act like you know me! What is wrong with you people? I don’t know this guy and he’s kidnapping me!” Stiles screamed, earning humorous glances from people that passed by. After a few antagonising minutes of people in the park staring at the duo, the male entered a cafe (that was conveniently placed on the street opposite of the park) and placed her on the seat.

“What the hell was that!” Stiles cried, her face was a very unattractive shade of red. She had seen far too many familiar faces on their journey to the cafe. The waitress smiled brightly at the duo before asking them what they wanted.

“You gave me no other option.” He sighed ordering a blueberry muffin and coffee, before looking at her, “Do you want anything.”

“It would be nice to get an apology or even a name so I can at least file a report against you.” Stiles groaned.

“Yeah. She’ll have the same as me.” The male notified the waitress, completely ignoring his companion. 

“No. I’ll have a coffee and croissant the kind with the honey and nuts on the top.” She sighed.

“Okay. Your order will be right with you.” The waitress smiled, leaving the duo to angrily stare at each other. Stiles held high hopes in her staring abilities, because when she was younger, she and her best friend would often have staring competitions that often ended with her being the last one to blink. This competition on the other hand was proving to be very difficult as her companion stared at with a blank stare and didn’t even attempt to make her lose by laughter. She stared for a few minutes more before the man blew in her face, causing her to instantly shut her eyes at the intrusion of the air that was blasted into her eyes.

“You cheated! That’s cheating!” Stiles yelled in horror, as the male snorted in response.

“Really? Please do tell me about the rules that we never discussed?” The male grinned.

“Whatever. Are you going to tell me why you randomly needed someone to kiss you? Or was that some retarded dare that you accepted to feel macho in front of your testosterone-driven friends?” Stiles queried, she sure as hell hoped that the male at least had a good reason for his actions.

“Nice. Change of subject.” The man smirked, “I don’t really know how to explain it without it sounding stupid.”

“Well it was a stupid thing to do.” Stiles agreed.

“Yeah. And that’s why I did it.” He explained, earning an incredulous look from Stiles.

“That either makes no sense at all or you’re just dumbing it down to the point where even dumb-asses don’t even understand it.” Stiles scoffed.

“I did it because no one would have expected me to do something that stupid. Is that simple enough? I’ve never had to work with a person who has a pea sized brain.” The male sighed.

“Why are you such a douche-bag? I have every right to ask you these questions. Now can I at least get your name without a douche-y response?” Stiles snarled.

“No. Because it’s funny to screw with your head and I’m not a huge fan of the idea of there being a possibility of you filing a report against me.” Mr Oh-So-Douchey responded gleefully.

“Why am I still here? You are an impossible person to deal with. How do you even have friends?” Stiles uttered miserably.

“Maybe it’s due to the simple fact that I am buying you breakfast.”

“You can’t complain. I mean, you do owe me a lot more than that.”

“I don’t owe you anything and we’re only in this situation because you called me dick-nose.” the unnamed man sighed. 

** 2 Years Later **

It was practically like every other day, except for the fact that Stiles had managed to break yet another one of the machines. The café was booming with customers and Stiles couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed as she tried to work the cashier. People were already complaining about how long she was taking, but it wasn’t really her fault that the stupid machine stopped working. She resorted to working out the total on the back of a receipt roll and was extremely thankful to God that the cash tray was still functioning, because she had no idea where else she would store the money if it wasn’t.   
“How can I help you?” She asked the next customer, a dark haired astonishingly good looking lady.

“A Hazelnut Macchiato and an Americano to go.” She responded, smiling brightly, “I hope I’m not intruding by saying this, but my brother can fix the machine for you.”

“Really? I would be eternally in your debt! I swear Mr Argent’s already looking for an excuse to fire me. The only reason I’m still working here is because I’m friends with his son.” Stiles beamed, placing the coffee in front of the brunette. “Oh God! I am so sorry! I lack a mouth filter.”

“I like you.” The dark haired girl smiled, “My name’s Laura.”

“Stiles Stilinksi! I go by the name Stiles, but my name isn’t really Stiles.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Stiles.” Laura laughed, taking a business card from her wallet and giving it to Stiles before collecting the coffees, “Call and text me any time.”

“Did I just get hit on by girl?” Stiles asked Alex as soon as Laura left the building.

“Stiles. Go on break.” Alex laughed, giving Stiles a little push to the break room.

The coffee house was surprisingly doing well for a small business, the whole town liked to drop by a couple of times a week for a confection or drink. Another reason Mr Argent was probably never going to fire her was because she made killer baked goods. She usually spent her breaks baking, but after Mrs Argent took extreme measures for her to actually rest (she had threatened to hide all the ingredients and tell her mother that she was currently keeping the extra pastries refrigerated at their house). So here Stiles was presently drinking a large cup of lukewarm coffee and reading a cook book in hopes to find a new recipe to shock her mother with during dinner. “I’m looking for a Stiles?” A voice growled at her, making Stiles almost leap out of her chair. She frowned as she looked down at her hand that now happen to lack a coffee cup and turned to stare at the man who had almost caused her to have a heart attack. Well the guy appeared to look very pissed off and it made perfect sense considering the fact that he was covered in the coffee that she once held. Stiles was very glad that the coffee cup (luckily a styrofoam one) was happily rolling around the floor.

“I’m Stiles... Sorry for downing my coffee on you. I mean it was your fault for trying to give me a heart attack.” Stiles frowned, noticing that some coffee had managed to end up on her as well.

“My sister told me that you needed something repaired.” Mr grumpy stated, not asked. Although Mr Grumpy was clearly an attractive man, he obviously needed some help with his attitude.

“Oh, so you’re Laura’s brother?” Stiles laughed sheepishly, indicating with her hands that he should follow her. When they reached the cash register, she looked over to Laura’s brother, “You don’t look like a repairman. But this machine here has been acting up, the cash tray works perfectly fine but the rest not so much.”

“I’m not a repairman.” Mr Grumpy responded, before he played around with the cash register until the machine started to spur back to life, “It was child-locked.”

“What?”

“Someone was playing around with the keys. It locked itself.”

“Damn it! Summer must have been screwing the keys again! Alex your girlfriend sucks!” Stiles groaned.

“She was your friend first!” Alex shot back from the back room.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Mr Grumpy announced.

“Wait right there... I don’t even know your name, but at least let me get you a spare shirt.” Stiles insisted, waiting to at least get a response from the male.

“Derek.” Mr Grumpy supplied, letting Stiles go to back room to find a spare shirt that would hopefully fit the guy.

“Well Derek, here’s a shirt... Would you like a coffee?” Stiles asked, noticing the glare received when she mentioned coffee, “Okay... A cupcake?”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Stiles said, just as Derek went to the back room to find somewhere to change his shirt? Stiles had some cupcakes fresh out of the oven and she wasn’t entirely sure what to give Derek. He didn’t really look like he had a sweet tooth. But she settled on the strawberry shortcake cupcake. It was simple cupcake that was garnished with a strawberry and cream on the top. She was sure that if Mrs Argent who denied liking anything sweet was secretly attached to it, there was a possibility that it would have the same effect on Derek.

When Derek came back with the shirt on Stiles couldn’t help but laugh the shirt was black and the image of an imperial trooper and the line, ‘May the froth be with you’ engraved onto it. Derek on the other hand wasn’t amused, if the glare he sent to Stiles was any indication, and he may have also been giving her a look that she could only define as the ‘Are you serious?’ facial expression.

“I’m guessing the froth is not with you.” She snorted, “When you’re done using it, I totally want my shirt back.”

“Your shirt? It doesn’t really look like it’s the right size.”

“The plan was to use it for sleep wear. And it may have been the only size they had and I thought it was amazing so I had to have it!” Stiles laughed, handing him the cupcake, “And here is your strawberry shortcake cupcake! As a thank you for fixing my cash machine.”

“Shortcake cupcake? Really?” Derek teased, raising a curious eyebrow at the brunette.

“Don’t diss the name!” Stiles gasped, noticing the smirk widen on Derek’s face after every word she said set her off to continue ranting, “You don’t see me complaining about having sex on the beach! The cocktail you pervert!”.

“Stiles! Go home and rest. Make sure you take your medication tomorrow.” Alex sighed, rubbing his face in embarrassment. He never understood how the girl had still managed to remain intact because her brain and mouth never seemed to cooperate and she always had a habit of saying things that were really not needed to be heard.

“Oh my God! Please tell me that you are not telling me to go home because of this jerk face?” Stiles groaned miserably.

“Customers always come first. You just called a customer jerk face and mentioned having sex on the beach? I just don’t want you to be here when my father hears about this.” Alex scolded.

“Alex! I was talking about the drink! Not the literal sense of actually having sex on the beach!” Stiles groaned, storming into the back room to get her stuff and deciding that it would be best to milk the situation for all she could get, because getting walked home by a hot guy wasn’t a daily occurrence, “I better be getting paid for today! And you’re walking me home jerk face because this is all your fault.”

“I can deal with that.” Derek answered with his lip twitching in an attempt to not laugh, as Stiles glared at him as she stomped out of the door.

“So what do you do if you’re not a repairman? Are you a serial killer? Don’t look at me like that. You look like one.” Stiles mumbled, watching her feet because she tended to have a habit of tripping over them and she didn’t want this Derek guy to see more embarrassing aspects of her life.

“I work with your mother.” Derek answered.

“Erm what? I’ve never seen you before. I know everyone there.” Stiles frowned.

“I just moved here recently with my sister and I transferred with another guy.” Derek explained, he wasn’t entirely sure how Deputy Parrish would react if he met Stiles.

“So you totally don’t have to answer this but where did you move from?” Stiles questioned curiously.

“New York.”

“Of course. No wonder you have that whole serial killer look going on, not saying that New Yorkers’ look like serial killers because Grace Helbig was in New York for a bit and that chick is just fine. Not saying that you’re not fine because you are pretty fine.”

“You don’t have a filter do you?” Derek laughed.

“I do not.”

“Anyway, Laura wants to invite you to a family dinner, your mother included.” Derek announced.

“Does Laura bat for the same team?” Stiles blurted out, blushing as soon as the words left her mouth.

“Are trying to subtly ask me if my sister’s gay?” Derek snorted.

“Maybe...” Stiles faltered.

“She likes playing for both teams.” Derek sighed.

“Is that you trying to subtly tell me that your sister’s bisexual?” Stiles smiled, deciding to end the name part of the conversation there.

“Maybe.” Derek mimicked, earning a small frown from Stiles.

“I’m slightly worried that I haven’t frightened you away with amount of shit that's sprouting out of my mouth. Oh man, did I really say that you were attractive?” Stiles laughed.

“Yes you did.” Derek smirked.

“You could have at least beaten around the bush rather than telling me so bluntly.” Stiles sighed dramatically.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Derek laughed. The rest of the journey was mainly quiet (Well on Stiles’s level), Stiles decided now was the time to really analyze Derek. He was about 6 foot? Well she was guessing. His hair was as dark as his sister’s and they had the same eye color... They could probably pass off as twins, if they weren’t already twins? But what she was definitely sure of was that Derek was really attractive, far more attractive than Liam (But Stiles liked Liam for his brains, not his body... but she had to admit that Liam’s body was pretty awesome too).

“So are you and Laura twins?”

“No. She’s a few years older than me.” Derek answered, he wasn’t entirely bothered about answering her many question. It was just bizarre for him to be receiving end considering the fact that his job revolved around questioning people.

“Well thank you for walking me home. And please do tell me what you think of the cupcake when you eat it.” Stiles smiled brightly.

“How do I do that?”

“Are you asking for my number? You have no shame.” Stiles fake gasped before making “gimme” motions with her hands.

“No I was going to pass a little note to your mother.” Derek remarked, passing her his cellphone.

“You know that my mum would think that cupcake was an innuendo and you would probably have gotten your balls shot off.” Stiles laughed, typing on his phone at a ridiculous speed.

“Nice to know.” Derek sighed, trying to peer over to see what she was typing onto his phone, because she had a ridiculous face expression that only lead to trouble, “What are you doing?”

“Done.” Stiles smirked, walking away briskly towards her door, “You now have my number. Have a nice day!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek continued to stare in shock and confusion as Stiles ran into her house, he didn’t understand what she had done until his phone started exploding with multiple beeps. There were multiple text messages from family members and friends congratulating him? This made Derek immediately wonder what the hell did Stiles sent to his family. He went to his recently sent messages and found nothing. The little minx deleted whatever she sent them and his phone continued to spasm in response to what she said. He growled in frustration, he knew that he would find out at home when his family confronted him about it. He just hoped she hadn’t outed him to them because there was gossip and speculation that he may have been gay. He was not gay, not that there was anything wrong with being gay.

When Derek reached the house the first person that greeted him was his uncle. Peter stared at him with a glimmer of amusement twinkling in his eyes, which meant that Stiles must have sent him whatever she had sent the others.   
“Hello dearest nephew.” Peter greeted.

“Hi.”

“So when will I meet your new master?” Peter grinned. Instantly making Derek wonder what the hell Stiles sent to them?

“Master?” Derek asked hoping that his uncle would elaborate or just spit it out and show him the message.

“Oh, I guess I could show you.” Peter laughed, holding his phone out to Derek:

**P: What’s the occasion?**

**D: Dinner.**

**P: Venison or Beef Steak?**

**D: Beef.**

**P: Okay.**

**D: I am no longer Derek. I shall now be known as Mr Grumpy Sour Pants and Stiles Stilinksi owns my ass.**

“I am going to kill her.” Derek sighed.

“I like this Stiles.” Peter grinned.

“I can’t believe that she sent that to everyone. My parents, siblings and most likely my friends.” Derek continued.

“I definitely like this girl.” Peter laughed.

“She’s far too young for you.” Derek stated, “Aren’t you going to console me or anything?”

“I was thinking that she’s the perfect partner for you.” Peter sighed, “Derek you’re a grown man, I’m not going to hug you.”

“You haven’t even met her.” Derek frowned, “Why would I want a hug? I thought you were going to give me your infamous words of wisdom.”

“She was invited to our family dinner on Saturday, right?” Peter questioned.

“Right.”

“Then I will decide on Saturday. I can’t give you words of wisdom until I know what you’re against.” His uncle smirked. When his uncle went back to doing whatever he was doing Derek messaged Stiles back now that he officially had her number:

**D: You told my whole family that you owned my ass.**

**S: Sorry Der-Bear! I couldn’t help it.**

**S: Der-bear!**

**S: I own your ass! You can’t ignore me!**

**S: I’m awesome.**

**D: I’m not talking to you.**

Stiles laughed to herself as she got ready for bed, she found that annoying Derek could become her new official past time. She was wearing her favorite dress shirt with the simple design of an image of a cat and “Sleep all Day” written on. But before she fell asleep, she realized that she had forgotten to text Laura, but she instantly relaxed when she realized that she could always do it in the morning or when she remembered because that was one of the simple joys of having a phone. When Stiles woke up (mid-afternoon, which was pretty unusual considering the fact that she usually woke up around 9), she went down and was greeted by the sight of her mum who happen to be drinking a cup of coffee and eating a not so healthy looking pastry. Stiles glared accusingly at her before she got her own cup of coffee and made herself a Nutella sandwich.   
“Before you scream at me for eating a pastry... Notice that it’s only one, not multiple. And I thought that you should know that we’re going to be having dinner at the Hale’s house.” Claire explained.

“And the pastry just magically appeared?” Stiles sighed, biting into her sandwich.

“Have you lost weight?” Claire questioned, looking her daughter up and down.

“No?” Stiles answered incredulously

“There’s something different.” Claire smiled, resting her face on her palm.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked curiously, she had a feeling that her mother was going to tell her whatever she did wrong. Stiles had really hoped that her mother didn’t know that she was hiding ice-cream in the freezer.

“A little bird told me that Derek Hale walked you home.” Claire stated, a grin forming on her face.

“I think this little bird needs to be shot. Yes, Derek Hale did walk me home, but you should take note that this was after he got me kicked out of work.” Stiles sighed.

“Stiles. Mr Argent won’t get off my back because of you. You’re going to have to handle things better.” Claire frowned.

“Well Mr Argent is an awful, awful man that is taking advantage of my baking skills.” Stiles argued.

“So I guess I’m going to see Derek here more often?” Claire laughed.

“What makes you say that?” Stiles frowned.

“Just a feeling.” Her mother laughed.

“Okay. So what kind of dinner is this? Do I need to dress up all fancy, business casual or just casual?” Stiles asked curiously.

“I’d say business casual. Just try to make an effort with your face and hair.” Claire answered.

“My face is awesome, you’re just jealous that your hair isn’t as pretty as mine.” Stiles laughed.

“Sweetie, I don’t know how to break it to you but you got your genes from me.” Claire frowned.

“I think you’re mistaken! I am batman.” Stiles stated, in a serious tone looking directly into her mother’s eyes.

“You are a girl. Batman is a guy.” Claire snorted, taking a sip from her coffee.

“Batman could be a girl.” Stiles defended.

“No.” Claire laughed, “A girl wouldn’t have that kind of build.”

“You’re in denial Momma Bear.” Stiles sang.

“You're just full out stupid Baby Bear.” Claire grinned.

“I love you too! And now I’m gonna get ready for this dinner.” Stiles laughed, leaving the kitchen.

As soon as finished showering Stiles picked out her favorite jeans and a slightly formal button down red shirt. For make-up she put on some mascara and lip-gloss, she liked everything to be simple. Her hair remained down and the only clothing she was currently wearing was a bra and jeans (Her hair was still wet and she didn’t want to ruin her shirt). “Stiles! There’s someone here for you.” Her mother yelled.

“Let them up?” Stiles answered automatically, because the only person who would visit her at this time would be Summer. What she wasn’t expecting was Derek Hale entering her room. She was very comfortable with her body, she was an impressive DD cup when it came to bras and she was toned from intense sports. So she just stared for a few moments before saying, “Hi there.”

“You should probably put a shirt on.” Derek voiced, his voice slightly strained, but he still managed to keep a stoic face expression considering the situation.

“I probably should. But it’s not like it’s something you haven’t seen before.” Stiles laughed, “Just pass me a towel, I’m still waiting for my hair to dry.”

“My parents told me to pick the two of you up.” Derek said answering the question before she asked and kindly throwing the towel at her face. 

“That’s nice of them. So serious question, am I going to be too under-dressed or too formal.” Stiles asked, in a serious tone.

“I’d have to say that you are currently too under-dressed.” Derek snorted.

“Very funny.”

“You’ll be fine.” Derek smiled.

“So we met yesterday and you’ve already seen me half naked. I think we’re moving too quick Hale.” Stiles laughed.

“Considering the fact that one night stands require less time, I think we’re moving at an okay pace.” Derek noted.

“At least with one night stands there’s guaranteed sexual fulfillment.” Stiles voiced.

“Are trying to get me to have sex with you?” 

“Maybe, because we could totally have awesome sex together.”

“Now isn’t the time for sex.”

“It could be a quickie? 3 minutes?”

“I take a lot longer than that. My definition of a quickie is not the same as yours.”

“You really let the mind run to place we dare not speak.” Stiles grinned, staring at his crotch unabashedly.

“Stiles. Stop looking at my crotch, it’s unnerving.”

“I’m just thinking about all the promises it holds! That phallic object in your pants.”

“Your hair’s dry.”

“And so it is.”

“That means you can put your shirt on.”

“I guess.” Stiles sighed, putting her button down on, “Do I look good?”

“You look good.”

“So are we dating now?”

“If you want.” Derek shrugged nonchalantly.

“MUM! I’m officially dating Derek Hale!” Stiles yelled.

“That’s great! Please don’t have sex while I’m in the house!”

“You couldn’t have waited until after the dinner?” Derek laughed.

“Derek I’m ashamed with you. We haven’t even had a first date and I’m already meeting your family.” Stiles tutted.

“It’s all your fault, my family already thinks you own my ass.”

“I do own that lovely ass of yours.”

“Eeew. I thought you just met the guy.” Stiles’s mother groaned as she entered her daughter’s room.

“Your daughter’s a pervert.” Derek stated, earning a flabbergasted face from Stiles.

“Hey!” Stiles yelled, slapping Derek’ arm.

“I know.” Claire sighed. Stiles was tempted to throw a pillow at her mother.

“Mum! You’re not supposed to agree with the boyfriend!” Stiles cried miserably.

“But you are a pervert, I’ve seen your sketchpads.” Claire laughed.

“I think we should head off now.” Derek grinned.

The journey to the Hale house wasn’t necessarily long, they had to take a car because the house was in a wooded area. Stiles sat at the back and her mother sat in the front beside Derek, it was pretty awkward and Stiles was pretty angry that the car didn’t have a radio. When they reached the house (Mansion), Stiles gaped as she looked around the area in amazement.   
“You said house. This is a freaking mansion.” Stiles squealed, as Derek dragged her along.

“It is beautiful.” Momma Bear added as she followed the duo. She never really understood Stiles and she doesn’t think she ever will. Her daughter was in love with Liam for the majority of her life and now that Derek moved back she was suddenly over it. There was far too many things that Claire was sure that her daughter was trying to hide from her.  
When they reached the door, Derek knocked (he was told to). The door opened and there stood his parents smiling brightly and telling them to enter the house. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Sheriff Stilinksi.” Mrs Hale greeted, “It’s nice to see that Stiles has grown up nicely.”

“Talia! We’ve past the formalities. Just call me Claire.” Claire Stilinksi laughed.

“Of course, you remember my husband Aaron.” Talia smiled.

“Why are we reintroducing ourselves? Our husbands were best friends.”

“I’m reintroducing ourselves for you daughter. I have never seen someone look so confused.” Talia laughed.

“I thought you just moved here with your sister.” Stiles said staring at Derek accusingly.

“I moved back here with my sister.” Derek sighed.

“Oh! So you’re Derek Hale... As in the son of my Godmother.” Stiles noted.

“She catches on pretty fast.” Aaron laughed.

“Eew. Does that mean that you’re my god-brother. That’s just disgusting.” Stiles groaned.

“Why did I get the weird child?!?” Claire groaned.

“She’s identical to her father.” Talia grinned, hooking her arm and around her husband’s waist.

“Tell me about it, looks and personality.” Aaron added.

“Hey! Half of her genes are from me!” Claire argued, “I contributed in creating the child too. I carried her in my womb for 9 months! She leeched off of me!”

“Are we going to go in?” Stiles sighed.

“Of course.” Talia guffawed, moving her and her husband away from the door frame to allow them to enter, “Just sit yourselves in the dining room. Derek will show you the way.”  
The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the exterior. There was a grand staircase in which a grown man (whom Stiles assumed was either Derek’ brother or cousin) was standing at the top. He smiled brightly at Stiles as he made his way down. What no one expected was him skipping a step and tumbling the rest of the way down. Stiles and her mother stared at the man with their mouth dropping in horror as he continued to tumble down. When he reached the bottom, he sprung up back up on his feet and rubbed his back. 

“This doesn’t usually happen.” He smiled, “Adam seems to have forgotten his toys on the stairs again.”

“Brody, are you okay?” Claire asked the only one of the group who managed to keep a serious face. Derek sniggered at the man, earning a harsh elbow from Stiles who was trying to stifle her own giggles as the image of this man tumbling replayed in their heads.

“Perfect.” Brody responded.  
“It’s a pleasure to see you again Claire.” Peter greeted, making Claire and Stiles jump slightly at his sudden appearance, “And you must be Stiles.”

“The one and only.” Stiles grinned.

“It’s sad that the two of you haven’t come to visit us in a while.” Peter smiled, kneeling and pressing a kiss to Claire’s hand.

“Uh-Uh! You are not getting into my mother’s pants.” Stiles stated.

“Stiles!” Claire gasped.

“I think you’d be more appropriate for Mrs Argent, besides my mum has been trying to get into Summer’s father’s pants for while now.”

“Stiles, please stop talking.” Claire cried, rubbing her hands onto her face in horror, “My daughter’s promoting infidelity!”

“Derek, she’s definitely a keeper.” Peter laughed.

“You only think that because she mentioned Chris and is promoting infidelity.” Aaron laughed, “I always had the feeling that there was something going on between the two of you.”

“Yeah, I dated Chris during high school. It ended.” Peter sighed.

“That’s really shocking. I mean I don’t really know you. but your creepiness kinda compliments her creepiness.”

“Where’s Laura?” Claire asked.

“She can’t make it, but she’s hoping to pop by your house some time.” Talia sighed.

“Why does everyone keep changing the subject whenever I talk?” Stiles noted, turning to face Derek.

“That’s because you can talk for the whole family in one sitting.” Derek answered.

“Boyfriend’s are supposed to be nice to their girlfriends. What ever happened to the honeymoon period?”

“We passed that when you poured coffee on me.”

“I think I might be in love with you.”

“That’s not healthy.” Derek snorted.

“Nothing about our relationship is.” Stiles pointed out, "I mean we just met yesterday and you’re already my boyfriend.”

“We’re totally going to burn out fast.”

“Totally... You’re going to leave me for another woman and I’m going to live in a shack with our twelve babies.”

“I’m thinking marriage.”

“You know what. So am I.”

“Lets get married.”

“Lets.”

“What the hell are you two talking about.” Claire asked, only hearing the end of their conversation.

“We’re getting married.” Stiles stated.

“What is wrong with the two of you. You just met yesterday.”

“And I’ve already spilt coffee on him, he’s seen me half naked and he’s my god-brother. What isn’t wrong with us?”

“I think you’re hearing stuff. I didn’t agree to dating your daughter nor do I give my consent to marriage.”

“Dude. You just said we should get married.”

“I was just letting your imagination run wild.”

“I will still get into your pants right? I mean that’s the main purpose of me going for you in the first place.”

“No.”

“Well that was probably the shortest relationship I have ever had.”

“Hmm... Second shortest would be the one that lasted for 4 hours?”

"Why are my relationships always so short lived? Can I never be loved?"

"I'm sure Derek will change his mind by the end of the night." Peter laughed.

"You're really creepy. But I like you, if Derek rejects me can we get married? Because let's be honest? You have sociopathic vibes and chicks don't dig that."

"Why do you seem to think that my family are killers?"

"One thing, you live in seclusion... In a forest. Then there's the fact that you're all ridiculously attractive and have really freaky looking smiles."

"Stiles!" Claire yelled in horror, "Please ignore my daughter... She has no filter, her mouth moves before she can even process what she’s saying."

"She's definitely a carbon copy of her father. Welcome to the family Stiles." Aaron grinned, indicating that they should go to the dining room, "Peter's steaks are almost ready."

"Urgh. I give up on trying to prove that there's a part of me in you." Claire sighed, wrapping her arm around her daughter.

"Eew! You should have worded that different."

“Stiles! Don’t make me say your full name.” Claire breathed taking a seat next to Peter.

“Sorry mother dearest.” Stiles apologised taking her seat next to her mother.

“So lets tuck in.” Peter announced, “Enjoy my signature steak. I used my own special marinade.”


	2. Circus Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is practically finished, I just need to upload the chapters that I have done as well as edit it.

**T** he dinner went surprisingly well, Peter’s steak was quite amazing and Stiles managed to not cause any accidents so far. She looked around the table and noticed that it was quite an empty, not all chairs were filled and that made her wonder if there were any other members of the Hale family that she hadn’t met yet. Everyone else around her seemed to be having so much fun, she wasn’t enjoying this as much as she hoped she would. Why couldn’t another accident happen? Stiles turned to look at Peter and started thinking about how amusing it would be if the decorative fabric piece behind him just attacked him, she started chanting in her head for it to just fall off the wall. And shockingly after a few moments of hoping, the fabric slid off and landed on Peter, everyone at the table stared at him in silence as he fought the fabric, there was a lot of movement under the piece and this ultimately led him to fall off of his chair.

“Hahahahaha” Stiles laughed, clutching her stomach. The whole table tried to control their laughter as Peter emerged from the floor with his face flushed.

“So this is the thanks I get for making dinner.” Peter sneered, glaring at each seated person.

“I would like to thank Peter for his amazing cooking skills.” Stiles announced, coming up with a devious plan, “And I was hoping you’d come to the coffee shop and maybe improve our menu?”

“I wasn’t aware that you knew that I made special blends of tea.” Peter admitted quietly.

“That gives me a better reason to invite you.” Stiles smiled.

“Anything for the community.” Peter agreed, “So when do you want me over?”

“Let me discuss it with my boss.” Stiles affirmed, “Can I borrow Derek for a second?”

“Of course.” Talia smiled, which turned into a grin when she noticed the glare her son was sending her. When Stiles stood up, she grabbed Derek’ arm and pulled a few times and waited him to stand up.

“Where’s your room?” Stiles asked.

“No, we are not going to my room.” Derek sighed.

“If I really wanted to have sex with you right now don’t you think I would have waited until none of our family were under the same roof as us?” Stiles snorted.

“No.” Derek sighed.

“You’re right about that. But I actually do want to talk.” Stiles laughed.

“Fine.” Derek breathed.

“Can we go outside then?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Yeah.” Derek answered, leading them to the front of the house.

The air outside was refreshing, Stiles inhaled deeply as she let the cool air caressed her body. She took a seat next to Derek on the porch steps.

“So I came up with a devious plan that I need your help with.” Stiles grinned, resting her head on his shoulder.

“What makes you think I’d help you?” Derek snorted, wrapping an arm around her.

“I own your ass. And I’d say that we’re still dating.” Stiles smiled.

“You’re delusional. And what makes you think that I am going to support you on your ‘devious’ plan?” Derek queried.

“Well you know I mentioned that Peter and Mrs Argent compliment each other? Don't you want to see your uncle happy?”

“No, I’m not helping you break a marriage apart.” Derek sighed, once again.

“We don’t need to, Mr and Mrs Argent haven’t been in a happy relationship for a long time. They’re on the verge of a divorce, I just need your help so that we can make both Peter and Chris happy. It’s pretty obvious that they’re still hung up on each other.” Stiles explained.

“They dated when they were in high school.” Derek stated.

“So you think that high school romances aren’t supposed to last?” Stiles laughed. Many of her friends in high school remained in a relationship with the same person. So Stiles definitely knew that wasn't a valid argument.

“It’s high school, they were probably different people.” Derek frowned.

“Well at least let them work it out. I mean it’s obviously unresolved if your uncle hasn’t even mentioned it to his own family.” Stiles sighed.

“What if I was willing to help you? What would you have me do?” Derek questioned gruffly.

“I would just need you to be my back up.” Stiles answered cheerfully.

“How many times have you done this?”

“Never. Do you seriously think that I go around making devious plans?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Derek laughed.

“So are you going to help me?” Stiles crooned.

“Fine. I have no idea why I keep agreeing to help you out with your stupid ideas.”

“So, can I ask you a serious question?”

“Go ahead.”

“Would seriously go on a date with me if I asked?”

“I do have a bad habit of agreeing to you.”

“Derek Santiago Hale will you do me the honour of going on an actual date with me that doesn’t involve spilling coffee?”

“So melodramatic. Maybe you should consider acting. And you do know that my middle name isn't Santiago right?”

“What is your middle name?” Stiles laughed, “Do I get a kiss before or after the first date?”

“It's a secret and to answer your second question I have to say that it'll be after the first date..”

“Spoil sport. You ruined the moment.” Stiles snorted, pushing herself off his shoulder.

“You ruined the moment.” 

“How did I ruin it?” Stiles asked humorously. 

“By speaking. We could have easily gone back to the house.”

“Dude! Will we ever have a honeymoon period?” Stiles grinned.

“I doubt it.”

“Damn you!”

“I think it’s time I take you and your mother home. She is working tomorrow, isn’t she?” Derek asked, changing the subject.

“Yes, she is. Why don’t we go on a date?”

“No sex.” Derek stated.

“What?! Why not? Most guys would be happy to have a girl to willingly have sex anywhere and any time.”

“I’m not most guys.”

“I’m okay with that. But there will be sex eventually, right?”

“I thought you just said that you were okay with no sex.” Derek laughed.

“I’m not ready to become a celibate.” Stiles moaned.

“Find your mother and tell her to come out when she’s ready to go.”

The journey back to their house was actually more comfortable than going to the Hale house. Stiles and Claire bickered about the dessert that Claire may have accepted from the Hales. Derek drove the car in silence, with the occasional comment related to their discussion. When they finally reached the house, Claire tried to invite Derek into the house for a cup of coffee which he declined politely (much to Stiles’s disappointment).

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Stiles questioned curiously.

“Yes.”

“Awesome. So what time are you going to pick me up? Is it going to be casual or formal? What are we doing? Are we bowling? Because bowling is totally overrated.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t make me regret this.”

“Erm, so are you going to answer any of those questions?”

“Wear what you normally wear and it’s a surprise.”

“I love surprises!”

“Go home.”

“I am home.”

“Go inside. Then to your room and sleep.”

“So bossy! I like that!”

“Goodnight Stiles.”

“Night.” Stiles saluted as Derek drove off into the night. She was annoyed that Derek didn’t even attempt to kiss her, it would have been romantic and the moment would have been perfect. Instead he just drove off like the shady bastard he was. If she was honest she wouldn’t really even be surprised if he was related in some criminal profession at night.

The rest of the night went on like every other night, Stiles got ready for bed and started dreaming about traveling on marshmallows with Grumpy Cat being her sidekick, she decided that she really needed to stop watching Adventure Time because it was starting to effect her dreams. When she woke in the following morning, her pillow was covered in drool (which was highly unusual for her). She wiped the excess fluid from her cheek and went to the bathroom to shower.  
Her outfit of the day was casual but it wasn’t necessarily something she would usually wear (It was her signature outfit for first dates, which sadly weren’t a frequent occurrence). Derek didn’t seem to understand was that they were going on a first date and Derek was the type of guy that could probably make a bin bag look fashionable. So here she was wearing a short red tartan skirt with black tights and a white button up shirt. She tied her hair into a neat pony tail and did the usual routine of putting mascara on her eyelashes and lip-gloss on her lips. Stiles then decided to check her phone for the first time since the dinner. There were multiple missed calls from Summer and a few messages that made her feel slightly guilty.

**Stiles: I don’t want to know.**

**Summer: Are we still on for Sunday?**

**Summer: Stiles! Answer your phone.**

**Summer: What’s the point of having a phone if you don’t answer it.**

**Stiles: Sorry! I was at a family dinner. And no I can’t do today. I have a date!!!**

She waited a few moments for Summer to reply and sighed at the stupidity of her best friend. It was quite sad to think that she would be stuck with this girl for the rest of her life because her best friend had made it quite obvious that she wouldn't be able to survive without her. Stiles had first met her friend in kindergarten, Summer offered her some glue. To eat. With her. Now there was a chance that Summer could become her step-sister (if her mother is successful in getting into Mitchell's pants).

**Summer: Poor Guy.**

**Summer: Or is it a girl?**

**Summer: Is it Eric again? I don’t like that guy.**

**Stiles: His name’s Derek, he is super hot and he works with My mum.**

Stiles continued her conversation with Summer, she sent Derek a nod in greeting when the male entered her room. When he raised a questioning brow, Stiles for some bizarre reason instantly decided that it was incredibly hot when a guy could communicate via eyebrows. And as she had predicted earlier, Derek managed to look in extremely hot in his tight black jeans and grey shirt.

**Summer: Eew. Is he super old? His name sounds old.**

**Stiles: No! He’s not old! Derek isn’t an old name at all.**

**Summer: Keep telling yourself that. Introduce me to this Derek guy some time. I got to go! Bye!**

“I was just telling Summer about you?”

“Summer? The girl’s father is the one your mother’s interested in, right?”

“So you do listen to me! She’s my best friend and if we’re dating you’re going to have to meet her eventually.” Stiles grinned, placing her phone in her mini over the shoulder bag.

“We’ll see if we get that far.”

“Screw you.” Stiles laughed, back-handing his chest, “How did you even get into the house? My mother wasn't here to let you in.”

“I have a key.”

“Should I be freaked out? Do you have multiple personality disorder? Are you going to kill me in my sleep one day?”

“Calm down. Your mother gave us a key because your godmother is my mother.”

“You know you could have played along and made it a bit more interesting.”

“Interesting is dangerous.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Interesting can be good.”

“You know I have killed a man with my teeth before. Just bit into his flesh and ripped his neck off.”

“Nice one. You can quit playing now.”

“Who ever said I was playing. My teeth are sharp for a reason.” Derek growled, eyes narrowing to a predatory stare as started to close in on her.

“Oh shit! Please don’t kill me! I swear I’ll keep my mouth shut!”

“Stiles. I was joking.”

“That was a bad joke. A very bad joke. You sounded so sincere.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “Let’s go on the date?”

“Of course. Just so that you know that even if you were a serial killer I wouldn’t pass the chance of hooking up.”

“I actually find that really worrying.”

“Shush your lips.”

Derek’s Chevrolet Camaro was beautiful. At first she started questioning why he didn’t drive it the night before, but when she took a look at the back seat all questions were immediately answered.

“Derek. If we get a divorce can I get the Camaro?”

“Nope. It’s not child friendly.”

“Who says I’ll be the one left with the kids?”

“We discussed this yesterday, I’m leaving you in a shack with our 12 children.”

“By the time I’m done with you, you will be so whipped and I will be totally getting the car.” Stiles laughed.  
Stiles was really surprised with the location of their date, it was at the edge of the forest by a lake that she didn’t even know existed. It was a very beautiful spot and it was shocking that Stiles had never been here before, she hadn’t even heard of it. She stood there watching as Derek placed a picnic blanket on the ground and situated the box on top.

“I never thought that you would be a romantic. You really don’t look like the type.”

“Maybe I picked this location because it’s a great place to hide a body.”

“Hah, not falling for that again. So what did you pack?” Stiles asked curiously taking a seat beside Derek as he opened the box. He just turned to look at her and sent her an extremely dazzling smile that she hadn’t seen before, her body flushed as she turned away to look in the opposite direction because she wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with the situation. She hated being socially awkward to the point of having to turn away from a situation that she wasn’t sure how to deal with.

“So do you like Champagne?” Derek laughed, watching her look at him in wonder and amazement.

“It’s official. I’m probably in love with you.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Derek grinned, pouring the wine in two wine glasses and handing one over to her, “So we have sandwiches and pasta salad.”

“Sandwiches first.” Stiles smiled, Derek handed her a plate with two tiny sandwiches. Stiles’ father used to make Caprese sandwiches. There was something amazing about the tomato and mozzarella combination. After taking a bite from the heavenly sandwich, Stiles groaned in content, “Oh God! These are amazing.”

“Glad you like it.”

“I can’t wait to try the pasta.” Stiles squealed, finishing the last of the sandwich. and expectantly waiting for Derek to give her her spoon, who was looking at her as if he had a revelation.

“You ate that really fast.” Derek chuckled, placing the pasta on her plate. Eating his food in tidy manner. She made a note to make it a goal to find Derek’ flaws. Maybe he had really bad morning breath? Or he was a snorer? Oh God! What if he had a tiny dick and he kept a sock in his pants in order to compensate for his lack of manhood?

“What the hell are you thinking about?”

“Nothing! What makes you think I was thinking about something!”

“Eat your pasta.” Derek sighed, his lips twitching as he watched Stiles continued to make sounds somewhat similar to Chewbaca as she ate the pasta.

“Oh. This is orgasmic.” Stiles whimpered, as she polished off the remaining pasta. Hell, Derek and his tiny dick could remain if he cooked like this on a daily basis.

“So what are you going to do about Peter and Chris?”

“I was thinking that I could persuade Mr Argent to let me invite Peter for his tea blends. And of course Mrs Argent will be supervising.”

“And?”

“The rest is a surprise. How do you feel about coming to work with me on Tuesday? Are you working?”

“I guess I can do that, I’m on medical leave.”

“Are you okay?”

“A bullet grazed my arm, nothing too serious.”

“That sounds awesome! Any battle scars?”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.” Stiles laughed, turning to look at the flowers surrounding the lake. She felt slightly self conscious as Derek continued to stare at her, a heated gaze that caressed her body as he truly analyzed her body. She turned to him to make a witty comment on how much of a creep he was being for just staring at her, but before her mouth was able to voice these thoughts, Derek pressed his lips against hers. When she first met him she assumed that he would be a very rough kisser, but this was far from rough, it was probably one of the sweetest kisses she had experienced in her life time. As their lips danced, she started to feel light-headed, almost as if she was floating. When their mouths separated, Derek’ eyes kept on alternating their gaze from her lips to her eyes. He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on the side of her mouth. Stiles’s heart beat in a rhythm similar to a humming birds fluttering wings.

“It’s getting late.”

“Are you kidding me. We could have seriously been making out this whole time and it would have been amazing.”

“It’s nice to know that my effort in this whole thing was appreciated.”

“Screw you Derek for being so amazing.”

“You’re pretty amazing yourself.”

“I’m far from amazing.”

“I consider selflessness as an amazing trait. Peter and Chris’ relationship has no benefit to you, yet you’re willing to help them out. You’re witty and you draw people to you like a moth to a flame.”

“You’re making me blush. I guess I should tell everyone that Derek Hale is the kind of guy that does romantic candle-light dinners and knows how to woo a girl.”

“No one will believe you.”

“What makes you so sure?” Stiles beamed, earning herself another chaste kiss from Derek, “I guess you’re stuck with me for a bit.”

“I guess I can live with that.”

Stiles was eternally grateful that she didn’t work on Mondays, she always seemed to feel drained at the start of the week. Her phone was beeping multiple times and Stiles did everything she could to ignore the annoying device, no one was going to ruin her lazy day. She only decided to move when the house door was brutally beaten by harsh knocks. Opening the door she was met by the face of a very furious Jenny. Her hair looked as perfect as usual and her lips formed the perfect scowl.

“Why do you never pick up your phone?” Jenny shrieked, causing Stiles’s face to contort in pain at the shrill of her voice. Jenny then decided to push through the space between Stiles and the door and placed herself on Stiles’s couch.

“Not everyone has time for you.” Stiles sighed, taking a seat opposite of her.

“Everyone has time for me.” Jenny smirked, “I came here to tell you that we are going out. With Danny.”

“What?”

“Danny’s going to this new gay bar and we are going to be her back up.”

“Today?”

“Yes Stilinksi. Is your mind not functioning yet? Or am I going to have to beat it into that pea sized brain of yours?”

“Why are we even friends?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking. We are not friends.”

“Then why do I have to go?”

“For Danny.”

“You’re going.”

“Fine. We’re friends, I need you to be my fake girlfriend in case anyone’s tries to hit on me.”

“Oh Jen, Why didn’t you just say that you were madly in love with me.”

“Fuck you. You wish I was in love with you.”

“So if we’re going out tonight, why are you here now?”

“A little bird may have told me that a guy walked you home.”

“Why has this little bird not been killed yet?”

“Who was he? Does Liam know about him? You know how he gets when you keep stuff from him.”

“He works with my Mum. And I haven’t had the chance to tell Liam.”

“Stilinksi, you better get your ass on it because I don’t want to face his wrath. So this guy that works with your mother, is he old?”

“Why are you so interested all of a sudden? And why does everyone assume that he’s old?”

“I just find it strange that you have this secret guy. With Eric you were willing to shout it to the world.”

“Why do you guys always call him Eric? It’s Rick or Ricky. And what makes you so sure that I don’t want to share this new guy to the world? And maybe I wanted to share Ricky to the world because during high school someone was actually willing to date me.”

“I call him Eric because it pisses him off. Maybe because you haven’t mentioned him at all?”

“Maybe I’m trying to have a serious relationship for once.”

“Whatever. I’ll be back later today, pick a nice outfit or I will.” Summer sighed, standing up and walking towards the door, “Close the door when I leave.”

“Aw! You really do love me!” Stiles laughed, as the door was harshly slammed.

Stiles went back to lazing around on the sofa watching all of Roswell again, she already completed Blood Ties and Moonlight and there might have been the fact that the whole vampire notion was completely ruined when Twilight came out. Seriously, vampires that glitter. So here she was watching about aliens. She always thought that Tess was a really misunderstood character because the girl wanted to be accepted into the group, but no one liked her because she was far too alien than the others (talk about irony). Stiles knew immediately that Liam was going to interrupt at some point. Even though things between Liam and Jenny was put on a hold, they still managed to gossip about everyone. And just as Stiles predicted two sharp knock were heard over the TV. Stiles groaned as she once again had to leave her position on the couch to get screamed at some more. And here she was once again facing a very angry “friend” of hers.

“So I’m guessing Jenny told you the news?” Stiles questioned, she already knew the answer but it wouldn't hurt to ask, right? 

“Why didn’t I hear this from you?” Liam frowned, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa.

“I’ve been busy?” Stiles cautiously said.

“I’ve heard.” Liam snorted.

“He’s okay? He's been nothing but a gentleman.” Stiles smiled.

“I’ll judge that when I see him. If he’s not I will castrate him.” Liam frowned.

“It’s always good know that your overprotective friends are willing to amputate your current boyfriend’s manhood.” Stiles laughed.

“Be careful.” Liam stated seriously.

“I’m always careful.” Stiles argued. She really wasn't in the mood for this conversation.

“No you are not. Do you not remember what happened last time?” Liam growled.

“Just give the guy a chance. We’re still in the early stages of the relationship, we have literally been on one date. I think it’s too early for you to even threaten him.” Stiles sighed.

“It’s never too early.” Liam declared.

“That’s what she said.” Stiles giggled.

"Stiles. Shut up."

“This is becoming a recurring theme amongst my friends.”

“What the hell are you wearing tonight?” Liam asked, changing the subject.

“I have no idea, but I’ll need to find something before Jenny comes because I sure as hell am not waiting for a recurrence of what happened last time.”

“Wear the white shorts with the wolf print vest.” Liam suggested.

“Seriously. You should have become a fashion designer instead.”

“What can I say, I like Maths more.” Liam smirked.

“Are you going to suddenly going to leave now? It seems to be a characteristic that both you and Jenny possess.”

“Yes. I am.” Liam grinned, getting off the chair.

“I’ll lock the door.” Stiles smiled.

“I can lock it from the inside.”

“Tell Jenny’s she’s a bitch.” 

“Jenny knows she’s a bitch.” Liam grinned.

“I hate you guys.” Stiles whined.

“You can’t live without us and you know it. You insisted on skyping with me at least twice a week.” Liam taunted.

“I was lonely!” Stiles moaned miserably.

“For four years?” Liam teased.

“Fuck you Liam!”

“Bye Stiles.” Liam snorted, making his way to the door.

As soon as the door shut, Stiles went back to watching Roswell. She used to have the hugest crush on Kyle, but that was back when she was a shallow bitch (Who was she kidding? She was still as shallow as she was when she started watching it). Then she started thinking psychologically, because according to psychology, she was technically supposed to be thinking about Derek 24/7. But when had she ever followed social norms? Oh wait, she wasn’t in love with Derek yet, so she couldn’t use that theory until she was absolutely sure that she was in love with the guy. Don’t get her wrong, she was in very much like like with him. Yes, like like because a single like didn’t show how much she actually liked him. Damn it, why didn’t she use the word crush? Oh yeah, a crush wasn’t supposed to longer than 4 months and if she used the word and she exceeded the time length she would technically be in love with Derek and love was a very confusing concept that she didn’t want to think about it just yet in a serious manner.

To change where her mind was currently wandering, Stiles decided it was time to beautify herself. After she had a quick shower, Stiles searched for her iPod and played her playlist that was currently named “Girly days/ Lazy Days”, it was created to give her a slight energy boost when she wasn’t in the mood to do anything. When Katy Perry’s Peacock started playing Stiles squealed in delight and started singing along to the lyrics and following Steve Kardynal’s dance moves every so often. Stiles’ hair was naturally full of loose curls, they were often admired by others, but people never seemed to understand how hard it was to take care of them. Some days she would wake up with a full blown afro and it always lead to her screaming hysterically at her reflection for a few minutes before rushing to the bathroom and downing her hair in conditioner. So here she was, her hair actually looking quite decent and healthy. She slipped on a her wolf print vest and white shorts, she looked pretty in a natural way. But she needed to enhance the look, so she tried to achieve a smoky eye look (She wasn’t a make up artist, so it never turned out flawless as she hoped it would, Michelle Phan and other make-up artists always made it look so easy) and to finish the look a coral lip gloss was placed on her lips. Stiles looked pretty damn hot if she did say so. She started to wonder how Derek would react if he actually saw her after she made an effort with her make-up. Stiles was definitely certain the Summer would point out all the flaws and Liam would treat her like a child that finally learned to use a potty but missed the seat slightly. So when the door was harshly knocked on, Stiles groaned to herself as she made her way to it. Jenny and Danny were standing on the opposite side looking quite surprised (Haha take that bitches!) and Liam looked indifferent.

“You actually look decent Stilinksi.” Jenny spoke, complimenting Stiles in her own strange way, “It’s such a shame you will never beat me in the looks department.”

“Ignore her. You look hot Stilinksi.” Danny laughed.

“Can we go?” Liam sighed, checking his nails.

“Why is Liam joining us? He’s going to draw in all the attention.” Stiles laughed.

“That’s the point. We also need a designated driver.” Jenny sighed.

“Really? You think Liam won’t drink? He’s practically an alcoholic.” Stiles snorted.

"I have a high tolerance." Liam stated.

"That makes me feel significantly safer." Stiles stated sarcastically.

“Lets go.” Danny sighed, skipping off to Jenny’s Porsche. Followed by Jenny and Liam.

“Can I take my Jeep?” Stiles asked cautiously. She never did like carpooling with Summer because her car was treated like a new born baby.

“Get in.” Jenny growled, making Stiles practically leap into the back seat.  
As soon as they arrived at the club the bouncer looked over Stiles twice and his eyebrow’s raised significantly into his hairline. Stiles was perfectly legal and her ID should have been able to prove that, but the man insisted on continuing to block her way.

“If you don’t let me in I will call the Sheriff and get your asses busted for drugs.” Stiles breathed.

“Sorry ma’am, I was just trying to figure out something? Is that you Sparky?”

“Oh God! You went to Berkeley?”

“Yeah.”

“What happens in Berkeley stays in Berkeley. Capiche?”

“Of course. Have fun Sparky.” The bouncer laughed, letting Stiles and the others enter.

“Sparky?” Liam mused.

“Don’t even ask.” Stiles groaned rushing to the bar. She winked at the female bartender, “Can I get a Circus Freak?”

“Sweetie, they’re on the dance floor.” The bartender snorted.

“I was talking about the drink.” Stiles sighed.

“Of course you were.” The bartender laughed, “I was hoping you would go for a stronger drink.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“It is my job.”

“We’ll have two springboks.” Liam ordered, taking a seat next to Stiles, who in turn looked at him in horror.

“Coming up.” The lady laughed, taking out two shooters and filling them with different liquids and then placing them in front of Stiles and Liam.

“Heads up.” Liam spoke, lifting the glass and waiting for Stiles to follow his motion, before downing it. Stiles started coughing immediately after swallowing the shot and turned to glare at Liam who lifted his hand indicating to the waitress that he wanted more.

“Don’t drag me into your alcoholic tendencies.” Stiles groaned as she gulped down another shot.

When Stiles started to feel the slight buzz of the alcohol in her system she left the bar to dance with Danny and Jenny in a three way. The trio laughed and enjoyed each other’s company for a while, when Liam joined in he whisked Jenny away from the girls. Stiles still continued to dance with Danny until another chick took the lead and cut Stiles off.  
Stiles sighed as she went back to the bar and ordered more drinks. The bartender continued to laugh and joke with Stiles as her all her rational thoughts were gradually being thrown out the window. There was one thing that was fairly obvious, she was covered in glitter from dancing with the topless buff dudes that were covered in it and she also managed to have a very interesting conversation with the drag queens (who she thought were ridiculously pretty).

“Can I have sex on the beach.”

“Go ahead.”

“The drink.”

“I think you’ve had enough. My mission is complete.”

“One more?” Stiles begged, resting her head on the cool surface of the bar as a body took a seat next to her.

“Stiles, we’re going.” A voice stated. Stiles turned to look at the source of the voice. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around the figure.

“Der-Bear were’dya come from?” Stiles giggled.

“Your friend Liam called me. He wasn’t joking when he said you were hammered.”

“M’not, being hammered involves hammering! Did you know that the hammer headed shark’s head is in the shape of a hammer... I said hammer a lot. What was I talking about?”

“So I’m going to take you home.”

“What happened to Jen?”

“They told me to tell you that Danny found a girl.”

“Oh! That’s awesome!”

“So are you going to let me take you home?”

“Can we have sex?”

“When you’re sober.”

“I love you.” Stiles giggled, as Derek helped her out of her seat only to hear the bartender yell to Derek that she was definitely a keeper.


	3. Cock-Block

**T** he journey to her house mainly consisted of Stiles sleeping. When they arrived at the house Derek carried Stiles bridal-style and was thankful that Claire Stilinksi had a late shift and would arrive later in the day (It was around 2am). When they reached Stiles room, Derek tucked her in and went to the kitchen to find a bottle of water and some painkillers for when Stiles woke up. By the time he was done putting everything into place, Stiles looked at him sleepily and smiled.

“Please stay.” She mumbled.

“I can’t.” Derek frowned, taking a seat on her bed.

“It’s cold, I have over-sized male shirts in my closet you can change into.” Stiles moaned.

“Do I even want to know?” Derek laughed.

“Stay.” Stiles begged.

“Fine.” Derek sighed, he really needed to stop giving into Stiles. It was the eyes! They were so freaking huge and made him want to give her everything he had. Derek shrugged off his jeans and shirt and slipped into the bed with Stiles (he was already covered in enough glitter and he didn't want it to be harder to get out of his clothes).

“I think I prefer you in boxers.” Stiles laughed.

“Sleep.” Derek ordered.

“Night Dear-Bear.”

“Goodnight Stiles.” Derek laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple as she cuddled into him.

When Stiles woke up that morning, she cuddled deeper into the warmth beside and started groaning at the throbbing pain in her head. She then started freaking out, she didn’t really remember what happened the other night and she just hope to God that she did not have a one night stand. Why did she always ruin every good thing that happened to her? She just started dating Derek and she had already jumped into bed with a complete stranger. Damn sexual frustration, she didn’t even want to open her eyes.

“Stiles. I know you’re awake.” The voice sighed, making Stiles’ eyes open immediately after she recognised the owner of said voice, “Take the advil.”

“Derek?” Stiles questioned, taking the pills by her bedside table, “Please tell me we did not have sex, I mean sex with you would be amazing! But I want to remember it.”

“You’re fully dressed.”

“Oh. You were in your boxers.” Stiles smiled, gaining some memory of last night, “I have to say that I find you being in your boxers extremely hot.”

“You said the same thing last night.”

“So you took on the role of the loving husband and nursed your sick wife back to health.” Stiles teased.

“I wouldn’t say that being drunk was a sickness. Unless you are of course an alcoholic?” Derek frowned.

“Nope, not at all. Liam is the alcoholic.” Stiles argued.

“Really? He seemed perfectly sober when I met him.”

“The bastard has a high tolerance, he drank more than I did!”

“Or maybe you just can’t handle your alcohol.”

“I have a great tolerance! I wasn’t called sparky for no reason.”

“Sparky?”

“Don’t ask.”

“Stiles care to tell me why a little bird told me that Derek took you to the house at 3am and never left?” Claire asked entering the room. When she noticed the other male was still in the house,  
Claire stared at the two and winced slightly when she thought about all the things that they could have done while she was in the house, “Please tell me that the two of you didn’t have sex while I was still in the house.”

“I’m going to kill this damn bird with my own hands and sadly no sex has happened yet. But Derek and I did get hitched, meet your new son in law.”

“That would explain why he carried you bridal style?”

“Seriously. Who is this bird? It seems to know everything. Is there a person that has binoculars aimed just at me?”

“You’re going to be late for work. Well later than you usually are.”

“Oh fuck! Thank God that I told Mrs Argent and Peter to meet here at 2.”

“Stiles, it’s 1.45.” Her mother sighed.

“Damn it! Fuckity fuck fuck.”

“Language.”

“Stiles, just get ready and your mother and I will keep Peter and Chris busy.” Derek sighed.  
Stiles managed to have a quick shower and threw on the nearest pair of jeans and shirt and made her way down the stairs to meet the curious gaze of Peter and Chris. It turns out that Mama Stilinksi couldn't handle being in the same room with two creepy adults for longer five minutes. But it wasn't actually that much of a surprise considering the fact that she probably worked to lock up creepy people like that on a daily basis and it made sense that she wouldn't want to deal with them in her personal life as she had to already deal with enough of them in her work life.

“So Chris, as I was trying to tell you the day before, our client here makes his own special blends of teas and I believe it would be highly beneficial to the business.” Stiles explained.

“Okay, so we make a partnership with Peter and get the teas. Why do we need to be here?” Chris scoffed.

“Because I won’t be working in the cafe my entire lifetime. You need to learn how to bake and Peter will help you.”

“Stiles, I don’t bake.” Peter frowned. Derek was sat behind him and sent Stiles a facial expression that indicated that what she had suggested the stupidest thing.

“You know how to cook? So you should be able to follow a simple recipe.”

“Stiles.” Chris sighed.

“So you’re telling me that there is something that you can’t do.”

“Are you challenging me?” Chris asked, her eyes sharpening. The only way to get Mrs Argent to do the things that she didn’t want to do was by challenging her.

“Yes, I am.”

“Let’s do this Peter.” Chris growled.

“Derek and I will be in the living room if you need anything.”  
When Stiles dragged Derek into the living room, she took a seat on the couch and Derek took a seat next to her and continued to stare at her as if she had done the most ridiculous thing a person could have done. Stiles remained quiet and turned on the TV and started Roswell from the beginning. After an hour of watching, the fire alarm started blaring loudly, making Stiles and  
Derek jump into action and run to the kitchen. Chris and Peter stood there looking at a tray of blackened muffins.

“Seriously? You guys can’t even follow a simple recipe? People would think you guys were too preoccupied doing something else.” Stiles declared, noticing the pair blush at the accusation, “Oh my? Were the two of you getting freaky in my kitchen? Mr Argent won’t be happy.”

“It doesn’t concern Mr Argent as our divorce is getting finalised.” Chris glared, earning a surprised look from Peter. So maybe he didn’t know that they were getting divorced.

“So you guys were fornicating? Making the beast with two backs? Getting laid? I can go forever with this.” Stiles grinned.

“Stiles. We lost track of time. Nothing sexual was happening.” Chris argued. It was way too easy to rile the blonde up, Stiles stared directly into Chris' icy blue eyes before coming up with a response.

“That’s what the egg timer’s for.” Stiles stated.

“There was no egg timer.” Chris seethed.

“You see the thing that looks like a burger? That is the egg timer.” Stiles snorted.

“An egg time is usually an egg, hence the name egg timer.” Peter growled.

“My apologies, maybe you could have asked me beforehand” Stiles sighed, "Just out of curiosity, why didn't the two of you just use your phones? There's an app called stop watch or something. I used to use it all the time when I was living with Jenny."

“Whatever.” Chris sighed.

“So why did the two of you break up?” Stiles asked, noticing the glare that Chris sent towards Peter.

“You told her?” Chris asked calmly.

“She pretty much guessed it, I just proved her suspicions.” Peter laughed, “We were basically Romeo and Juliet, the star-crossed lovers that were never supposed to be.”

“I don’t get it.”

“The Argents and Hales have been feuding for centuries. If we had continued our liaison we could have severed the family truce.”

“But you guys don’t have to worry about that now, right?” Stiles asked, secretly wondering how old Peter and Chris really were because their story sounded suspiciously old.

“I guess not.”

“So why don’t guys fix it. You’ll either die out or burn brighter, wouldn’t it be better not live with the what ifs in life?”

“We’ll leave you now.” Chris sighed, leaving the house with Peter following closely behind.

“Mission complete.” Stiles laughed, throwing herself into Derek’ arms.

“That was a stupid idea.” Derek declared, earning a quick glare from Stiles.

“But it worked did it not?” Stiles defended, detaching herself from his arms to inspect the true result of leaving the two sadistic adult to ‘bake’.

“I still think it was stupid.” Derek repeated, flinching at the sight of the burnt muffins on the counter.

“So do you think they might hook up?” Stiles mused, as she started to clean up the mess in the kitchen, she thought it was rather cruel of Peter and Mrs C to leave all the mess to her.

“I have no idea, we’ll have to wait and see.” The male murmured, helping Stiles with the drying the dishes she washed.

“Do you wanna go out?” Stiles asked.

“You just want to drive the Camaro.” Derek snorted.

“Yes, yes I do.” Stiles grinned.

“It’s not happening.” Derek stated.

“Damn you Derek!” Stiles moaned miserably, drying her hands.

“We can still go out.” Derek laughed.

“I want curly fries.” Stiles declared, latching herself onto the male.

“Okay.” Derek agreed.

“With a hamburger.” Stiles added.

“Stiles.” Derek sighed.

“And a milkshake.” Stiles smiled.

“Let’s go.” Derek murmured.

“With me looking like this?” Stiles frowned, she was sure she still had so residue make up on from the night before.

“You look fine.” Derek smiled, pressing a kiss on her temple.

“Says the guy that can make a bin bag look beautiful.” Stiles moaned.

“Our 12 babies will also make bin bags look beautiful.” Derek laughed.

“We have so much hope for the future.” Stiles giggled.

“So are we going?” Derek asked.

“Can we talk for a bit?”

“Sure.”

“Are you celibate? Are we waiting for marriage?” Stiles asked curiously.

“No.”

“So you want to have sex with me?”

“Yes and no.” Derek sighed.

“Explain.”

“Of course I want to have sex with you. But, it’s far too early.”

“So you want to have sex with me, but it’s currently unethical because we haven’t been dating for months.”

“No, at least 3 or 5 dates.”

“I can deal with that.”

“So do you want to go get a bite now? Or do you still want to talk?”

“Depends on what we're eating.”

“Curly fries, a burger with a glass of milkshake on the side?”

“You know me far too well.”

“Well, we were just talk about it a few minutes ago.” Derek commented, dragging Stiles along with him to the Camaro. Oh Stiles loved the car, she would always show it love and she didn't care about the disapproving look Derek was sending her as she hugged the vehicle.

“Why can't you just take my compliments.” Stiles laughed, hoping that every encounter with Derek counted as a date. “Hey, this would be out third date right? Including you walking me home, eating dinner with the family, taking me home from the bar and setting up a really creepy couple up. Actually, that's four dates. So?”

“We weren't dating when I walked you home and yesterday doesn't count as a date because you were out with your friends. Also setting my uncle up with your friend's mum shouldn't count as a date because that’s kind of weird and messed up. So this will be our second date.”

“Can we go out tonight as well?” Stiles laughed.

“There's this bar that my friend owns that I was hoping to visit sometime.”

“That’s kind of what I was suggesting. So I guess we could go there.”

“I guess we could. So it's a date.” Stiles smirked, fist pumping and silently screaming in happiness and immediately stopping when Derek turned to look at her. She knew that he had probably seen everything through his peripheral vision, but she didn't really care. The rest of the drive consisted of Stiles singing along to the radio and Derek scolding her every time she tried to turn the music up or change the music station. When they reached the diner which was conveniently named Ethel's Diner. The one her father used to take her to every other weekend. Stiles felt very bittersweet towards the sight of the place and hoped that Ethel wasn't going to mention her and her mother's disappearance. When the waitress approached them Stiles beamed brightly at her only to be ignored.

“Excuse me blondie, I'm here too.” Stiles pointed out as the waitress eye-raped Derek. The waitress turned to glare at Stiles and asked Derek what he would like to order. Stiles interrupted and decided that she wanted to order first and Derek seemed pretty uncomfortable, “Wel,l I want curly fries, the double angus burger and a large chocolate milkshake.”

“I'll just have the double angus burger and a coffee.” Derek ordered, before the waitress was able to even retort at Stiles.

“Would you like any milk or sugar?” The waitress sang, pushing her bosom into his face.

“No thank you.” Derek answered, not paying any attention to the chest or the owner. As soon as the waitress left Derek turned and to look at Stiles and smirked at her, “Stiles, you really need to control yourself in public.”

“Well, Derek it's not every day that I have the chance to claw another girls face off.” Stiles sighed, “You may need to hold me back from backhanding that bitch across the face.”

“I'll make sure of it, we wouldn't want you to break a nail.”

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Stiles groaned, rolling her eyes. When the waitress was back Stiles glared at her as the waitress brought her a vanilla shake, not the chocolate one she asked for, “I ordered chocolate. Not vanilla.”

“Maybe you should have been more clear.” The waitress “Bella” smirked. Stiles was not in the mood for this, she sharply stood up and brought her face up to the waitress.

“Listen here bitch, I will end you and your fake-ass hair. Was that clear enough?” Stiles smiled, prodding her index finger to the girls breast.

“No.” Bella grinned, taking a curly fry from Stiles plate and eating it. Oh no she didn't! Stiles was about ready to pounce on her, no one took her curly fries! Derek leaped into action and held Stiles back.

“What is going on out here.” Ethel yelled, leaving the kitchen of the diner to control the situation.

“I'm sorry Ethel.” Stiles apologised, looking bashfully at the lady that used to give her free cookies every time she came to visit, “This waitress has been nothing but rude to me since I came here, she even ate a part of my order.”

“Stiles, it's been a while since I've last seen you.” Ethel smiled, before turning towards Bella, “Bella, this is the third complaint I've received from a customer about your services. You do know the rules.”

“You can't fire me! I'm your daughter in law!”

“Let's talk about this in the office.” Ethel sighed, turning to Stiles smiling, “Please make sure you drop by to see me before you leave.”

“Of course.” Stiles answered, taking a seat once again, “I'm really sorry about what happened.”

“Stiles. Just enjoy your date.” Ethel laughed, leaving the table with her daughter in law.

“Should I expect more of this?” Derek chuckled, before taking a bite out of his burger. Stiles squinted at him before taking a handful of curly fries and stuffing them into her mouth, Derek stared at her chipmunk looking facial expression and laughed even harder.

“No one touches my curly fries.” Stiles answered before swallowing her mouthful.

“I wasn't expecting it to be so hard to hold you back.” Derek added, he honestly wasn't expecting it to be so hard to hold her back from attacking the lady, there was a moment where he had almost lost balance. He was hoping that she wouldn't take it so seriously because that could really have cause some set-backs on his ego.

“Hahah well my mother is the sheriff. And I may have also taken some defence lessons with Summer and Jenny.” Stiles smirked, she originally joined the class to get closer to Liam and dragged Summer along so that she wouldn't have to deal with Jenny alone. It turned out that Liam wasn't really interested in watching his girlfriend kick ass and never made an appearance. But some good did come out of the experience, Stiles was able to accidentally break Jenny’s nose after she called Summer a retard (No one but Stiles was allowed to question her friend's intelligence). But the most surprising thing that happened was that Stiles and Jenny managed to develop a quite strange friendship from the incident.

“How can you eat so much, but remain slim?” Derek asked in disbelief as Stiles polished her fries and was halfway to finishing her burger.

“You're one to talk. I saw how much you ate at the family dinner.” Stiles laughed, “I thought guys liked it when a girl could handle her food.”

“Yeah, but that’s when the girl doesn't eat like a slob.”

“Really? I do not eat like a slob. And I am not going to try and impress you by 'pecking' my food like a bird.”

“It's a good thing that you're able to eat. But this is junk food. Don't you always control your mother's eating habits?”

“Aw are you worried about me Der-Bear? I don't always have the opportunity to eat food that is bound to destroy my body.” Stiles teased, paying more attention to Derek as she finished her burger. The left side of Derek’s face was covered in glitter, “Derek. Why do you have glitter on your face?”

“Shouldn't you be asking why you're covered in glitter?”

“So you're definitely sure we didn't have glitter sex last night?”

“Nope, but according to Liam you did dance with two men that happen to be covered in glitter.”

“Does that count as cheating?”

“Stiles, I'm sure the men were more into each other.”

“Thanks for the reassurance.” Stiles laughed, “I'm not attractive enough to turn a gay guy straight.”

“I don't think it works like that.” Derek snorted.

“I know. It's just sad to think that I won't be able to make Neil Patrick Harris or Matt Dallas straight.”

“Of course. You'd have to have the chance to actually meet them in person first.”

“Damn Derek, you sure no how to destroy a girls hopes and dreams.” Stiles grinned.

“It's called being realistic.”

“I'm definitely going to meet Dylan O'brien. I swear if I was a dude I would look like him.”

“I don't know who this guy is, but I highly doubt you'd look like him.” Derek sighed.

“Well I now have to teach about 'Slow Kids At Play' because they make awesome music.”

“Okay. Was that another random spur of the moment thing or does this band have a relevance to what we're talking about?”

“Yes, yes it does. Dylan O'brien is the drummer, but as you know every member of a band is what makes the band special that's why I didn't call it his band. Max Hamilton’s voice is beautiful.”

“So what makes you think that you'd look like this guy?”

“We're both brunettes and I am always right? Or maybe I would look like Johnny Depp?”

“Okay. I think you have more of a chance looking like this Dylan feller.”

“Did you just go all British on me?” Stiles laughed, “So now that we've both finished eating should we go see Ethel?”

“Sure.”

Stiles dragged Derek to the back room to see Ethel. The conversation was short and sweet, Ethel recommended that the couple should visit more and she gave Stiles a box of her signature cookies. They both thanked Ethel and took their leave. The drive back to Stiles house consisted of Stiles deliberately singing bad along with the radio, because who didn't love bad sing-a-longs. She missed the days of having Disney tracks on CD and getting her father to play it every road trip and the two of them singing horrible duets. Stiles didn't even realize that the she had arrived home until Derek opened her door, unbuckled her seat belt and helped her to her feet.

“Thanks, that was very gentlemanly.” Stiles laughed.

“Well you seemed to busy with your own thoughts for a while there. I even managed to pick up some clothes from my house.”

“You staying over?” Stiles asked startled, “Is tonight going to be my lucky night?”

“No, I brought clothes for the club. Unless you want me to go home.”

“No. I wasn’t expecting you to willingly want to stay here until the date?”

“Because I'm going to be starting work again soon so I thought it would be good to enjoy my time off.” Derek explained.

“Aww Der-Bear!!! You enjoy spending time with me? So you’re not just using me for my body?” Stiles cooed.

“I think I might just leave.” Derek frowned.

“Nope, so what do you want to do?”

“We could play games, watch a movie or anything you want really.”

“Pick something. I’m a really indecisive person when it comes to stuff like this.”

“I guess a film. What do you have?”

“I have many genres from old school horrors to romantic comedies.”

“That’s quite the collection you have. And you seem to be a fan of Werewolf movies.” Derek laughed, looking through her DVD collection. She also had vampires (But thank God she didn't have the Twilight collection).

“Only the good ones, my father was the one who started the collection. In fact I have all the video cassettes.”

“You know what a video cassette is?”

“Of course I do!” Stiles groans, “I'm not that young.”

“Lost Boys, so you like your vampire films?”

“I prefer wolf films over them, but I do like films involving supernatural creatures.” Stiles laughed, “But I have to admit I used to have the worst crush on Kiefer Sutherland.”

“Twilight?”

“That's where I draw the line. No offence to any Twilight fans but I just think that vampires were butchered, I mean they're supposed to die in sunlight, not sparkle. I'm also not a huge fan of the wolves because they not ‘real’ werewolves, they're basically shape-shifters because they shift into dogs.”

“You seem to know a lot about it. So who would you pick out of... What was his name... Bob Pattinson? Or the other guy?”

“Neither, they’re not really my time. Wait, why do you know so much about Twilight? It's Robert but the way and the other guy was called Tyler? I think.”

“My youngest sister made me watch them with her.”

“Oh my. That is a great, I can hopefully blackmail you to stay with me for life. All I have to do is get all you family to love me and then you won't be able to get rid of me.”

“I think that we should watch 'Life of Pi', I haven't gotten around to watching it.”

“Oh my God! Derek you have to watch Life of Pi. Which reminds me that we have to listen to 'Slow Kids At Play' at some point tonight as well.” Stiles laughed, setting the DVD up and taking a seat next to Derek on the couch.

“O-kay.” Derek drawled, placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer towards him. Derek was enjoying the film. It was pleasing visually and he was highly amused that they cut out the unnecessary parts from the book. Yes, he did read the book about ten years ago. When the film finished Derek turned to look at Stiles who looked slightly emotional. It wasn't surprising he felt quite towards the end and he smiled before kissing her head.

“I really love this film.” Stiles smiled, cuddling into Derek.

“It's a good film.” Derek laughed, “So are you going to show me this band before we have to get ready?”

“Oh! We'll listen to Soulsick, it's my favourite song.” Stiles laughed, skipping to get her laptop. When she sat back down she smiled brightly before blasting the song really loud. She sang along to the song and danced solo to it for a few minutes before turning to Derek and dragging him up to move with her. He didn't seem to really understand the purpose of her making him stand up and he just remained standing in the same position and managed to hold a purpose similar to that of a wall.

“I don't dance.” He stated, as Stiles tried to swing his arms.

“That won't do. You need to learn before we get married.”

“We're not getting married.”

“Yet.” Stiles laughed, wrapping her arms around Derek’ neck and pressing her lips against his for a brief moment before she continued to laugh, “What time do we need to be at this club? What should I wear?”

“We should probably get ready now and dress to impress. You have two bathrooms right?”

“Yeah. Do you think that you’d be able find the bathroom on your own??”

“I can.” Derek laughed, kissing her cheek, “I'll see you in a few minutes, get ready.”

“I will.” Stiles smiled, detaching herself from Derek and making her way to her room.  
Stiles wasn't really sure what to wear but Derek did tell her to dress to impress which was a very vague and broad term. Stiles didn't own many dresses before she had befriended Jenny. Her blonde friend had donated far too many of her “old” dresses to her over the years. Stiles found a simple black dress paired it up with a silver blazer and silver heels. It was a cute outfit. Now Stiles need to work on her make-up which was probably the hardest part of getting ready. She pulled up a make-up tutorial by Michelle Phan and tried her hardest to achieve “Payne's Grey”, and as usual she wasn't able to do the look as well as Michelle. She wasn't sure whether to cry or scream in joy because it didn't turn out as bad as she thought it would and she still managed look nice. For some bizarre reason any use make-up seemed to look overwhelming on her, that's why she stuck to using just lip tint and mascara as her daily make up routine.

“Stiles.” Derek breathed, entering her bedroom, “You look good.”

“You look pretty good yourself.” Stiles laughed, deciding that maybe the occasional use of more make-up wasn't that bad, “Hair up or down?”

“Up.” Derek grinned. He was wearing a black shirt with a pair of grey fitted pants. Stiles had the urge to jump on him and rub herself all over him like a cat.

“Derek, I am most likely going to force you to have sex with me by the end of tonight because I can't handle this sexual tension anymore.”

“It would technically be our third date.”

“That's basically you giving me the okay to jump you.”

“Basically.” Derek laughed, taking Stiles hand and walking her out of the room. When they reached the car, Derek opened the door and helped Stiles in.

“You're adding more things to the list of reasons why we should have sex.”

“Are you sure you'll be able to walk?” Derek asked, ignoring Stiles' statement. He wasn't sure if Stiles was the type of girl who could walk in heels. He went to his side of the car and started the car.

“Yes. Jenny basically forced me and Summer to learn how to wear heels because we weren't feminine enough.” Stiles laughed.

“If you're sure.” Derek sighed, as Stiles played with the car radio. The drive felt like a blur. When they reached the club Derek walked Stiles to the bar and excused himself so that he could find his friend and introduce the two. A few minutes after his disappearance, a person sat themselves beside Stiles.

“Hello beautiful, I don't believe we've met before.” The voice purred. Making Stiles turn sharply towards the male. Noticing that the blonde was none other than her ex boyfriend Eric, Stiles politely smiled at him as she thought of the many ways to claw the male’s eyes out.

“Really Eric, most would assume that one would remember their ex.”

“So we're not playing that game where you say you love me, have amazing sex with me and then forget about it?”

“No. I've moved on from that.” Stiles wasn't sure whether to cry about her luck or just punch Eric in the face. If she punched him there was a guaranteed satisfaction of actually hurting the guy that broke her heart while dealing with her frustration of having to actually deal with him.

“Oh Stiles, we both know I'm the only one for you. Whatever happened to Batman and Catwoman?”

“Is he bothering you?” Derek asked, placing his hands on Stiles shoulder.

“So he's the replacement?” Eric laughed, “This really isn't going to work.”

“And who are you?”

“So she didn't tell you about the ex that she lost her virginity to.” Eric laughed, “I'm the only guy that she has ever been intimate with.”

“No wonder you were so desperate to have sex with me.” Derek sighed, massaging Stiles' shoulders, “I'll show you how sex is supposed to be.”

“I'll have you know that I am the best she has ever had.” Eric growled.

“That's because you're the only one that she has had. Poor girl probably hasn't experienced full satisfaction.”

“Fuck you.” Eric spat, before taking his leave.

“You really know how to attack a guy's ego.”

“I was being completely serious.” Derek stated, making Stiles snort.

“So where's this friend I'm supposed to meet?”

“That would be me. It's nice to see you again Stiles.” A female voice answered politely.

“Veronica, it's been a while. Derek just shattered Eric's ego.” Stiles laughed, “Are you still dating him?”

“Nope. And I have to admit that it was quite the sight.” Veronica laughed, “So you and Derek?”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled. She wasn't exactly sure why, but her heartbeat was really unsteady and she had a really unsettling feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Eric Reyes had just revealed to her current boyfriend that she was not as experienced as she had tried to make him believe. Derek would most likely break up with her now.

“It was nice to see you again Veronica.” Derek smiled, “But I think that me and Stiles need to talk.”

“I understand.”

“I'm sorry.” Stiles apologized, nursing her drink. Turning to look at Derek, who always managed to look stoic in most situations.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I'm sorry for Eric, he's a douchebag a lot of the time... But once you get to know him, he isn't that bad.”

“Stiles. You have no reason to defend your friend.”

“And it was kind of wrong of me to indicate that I was really experienced in the sexual department.”

“Really? You didn't really anything wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“Stiles, I'm a police officer. I work with people who try to give me false information all the time.”

“Are you saying that I'm easy to figure out?”

“No. Are you saying that you don’t want to have sex with me?”

“Hey! You were the one that was continuously stopping what could have been multiple jaw-dropping sexy time. Notice that I’m saying multiple?”

“So where's the false information in that?”

“That I'm not as experienced as I made you believe?”

“The only implication that you gave me was that you really wanted to have sex with me.”

“Derek. I really do want to have sex with you.” Stiles stated.

“What is wrong with the two of you? Instead of sitting here talking about wanting to have sex. Why don't you go home and actually have sex?” The bartender asked, joining in the conversation.

“He has a good point.” Stiles added.

“We're not having sex today.” Derek sighed.

“Hey, you're joking right? I mean dude. I've been waiting three dates for sexy time, I need sexy time to happen.” Stiles gaped.

“Stiles. I'd prefer it be spontaneous rather than planned.” Derek snorted

“I hate you Mr Bartender guy. Why did you have to join in on the conversation? A poor girl has now been issued the female equivalent to a cock-block! This isn't fair, I shouldn't be cock-blocked! I don't even have a dick!”

“Sorry ma’am” The bartender snorted, earning a hard glare from Stiles.

“Let me take you home. You have work tomorrow, right?”

“So we're still dating?”

“Yes, we're still dating.”

“So you're going to walk me to work in the morning?”

“Sure.”

“I guess we should go then.”


	4. Poptarts and Pretzel Sticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important
> 
> Kate Argent - Kane Argent
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning**
> 
> This chapter mentions abuse.

One Year Earlier

The day started off a little stranger than usual. Stiles wasn’t usually this clumsy, first she managed to spill water on herself and now here she was falling, slipping on the not so dry floor. Why didn’t she listen to Jenny and watch movies with her all day? But no, instead she insisted on buying lunch and groceries for the two because living off doughnuts and pretzel sticks were obviously not good for their healths. The impact of her back smacking the floor wasn’t as painful as she expected, thank god she didn’t smack her head.  
“Are you okay?” A voice asked.

“Do I look okay?” Stiles growled, she never understood why people insisted on asking obvious questions like: Did you cut your hair? Is that a new shirt? Did you steal my fries? What’s that on your face? Did you just kiss my husband?

“Not at all.” The voice sniggered, helping her to her feet.

“Jesus! Why are you so mean to me?” Stiles asked, noticing that the owner of the voice was none other than the infamous Argent. She wasn’t a huge fan of the guy and he was very aware of it. It started off with their meeting a year ago where the man had forcefully kissed her and kidnapped her in a park.

“Kane, not Jesus.” Kane smirked, his oh so douche-y smile, “So Stiles, what brings you round this part of town? We were told to avoid your apartment like the plague so you two could have your ‘special’ time.”

“We needed food, you know having extreme amounts of unnecessary sex does that to a person. She tastes delicious by the way.” Stiles drawled sarcastically, she knew that he would report back to his new best friend, who happened to be the jerk-face that tried to have a bit of fun with Liam over the fall. Stiles didn’t trust him at all.

“I never pegged you for the type to bat for the same team.” Kane grinned, “Do you need help with those bags?”

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.” Stiles answered in a sarcastic tone, watching Kane lift the bags with ease.

“You only love me when I do things for you. Awfully selfish of you if I do say so.”

“Well Kane, you offered your manly muscles. I worry for the girl who loves you for other reasons” Stiles sighed, smacking his back a few times as she lead him out of the cafe.

“Be glad that midget brunettes with honey eyes are my weakness.” Kane declared in amusement as he continued to walk Stiles back to her and Jenny’s apartment.

“I’m not actually that short.”

“5’3” is pretty short to me.”

“Freak. Why do you know my height?”

“Because I thought I needed to know all your medical health in case of an emergency? It’s a perfectly valid reason.”

“This is why I always talk about your stalker-ish tendencies.” Stiles frowned, “Well as you know this is my stop and as you were told to avoid it like the plague, I suggest you turn around right now.”

“No goodbyes?”

“Bye Kane.” She saluted. Stiles then continued to pry the bags out of his hands.

“Have fun.” He responded, waving as he continued walking.

As soon as Stiles walked into the house Jenny was there quickly walking towards her and raising an elegant brow. Stiles placed the bags in the kitchen as Jenny continued to follow her around as if she were her shadow.  
“Can I have a shower first and then explain?” Stiles asked bluntly.

“Why don’t you have a shower and explain at the same time?” Jenny countered, smiling knowingly when Stiles rolled her eyes.

“We are far too comfortable around each other.” Stiles sighed in defeat, finding a shirt and pair of shorts to wear after her shower.

“So strange considering the fact I hated you through most of my life.” Jenny laughed, following Stiles as she made her way into the bathroom.

“The feeling was mutual.” Stiles grinned shrugging her clothes off and entering the shower. Jenny’s eyes sharpened at the sight of the ugly bruises that marred Stiles’s back and upper arms. When Stiles turned around to check whether or not Jenny has seen the marks she was met by the sight of the girl sitting on the toilet seat with an opened a magazine resting on her thighs.

“Who would have thought that a punch to the nose would build a pretty stable friendship.” Jenny grinned, trying to keep off the topic of the bruises until she was sure that Stiles was ready to share.

“Strange.” Stiles smiled, turning the shower on, “Holy Fuck! Did you use all the hot water?”

“No. It was like that when I went in.” Jenny frowned.

“I’ll have to call someone to fix it.” Stiles sighed.

“Kane’s is good at fixing stuff.” Jenny noted.

“So is a plumber considering the fact that they get paid to do it.” Stiles snorted.

“But Kane will do it for free.” Jenny grinned.

“We’re taking advantage of him.” Stiles laughed.

“Well Kane loves you.” Jenny stated, waiting a few minutes for Stiles to get out of the shower and get dressed, “So?”

“We’re not calling him...” Stiles moaned.

“He’ll look better than a plumber and you know it.”

“So you want me to call Kane so that we can see him get wet?”

“Of course.”

“That’s awfully strange of you considering the fact that you were dry humping Liam in the fall.”

“Liam was my boyfriend at the time and I was extremely drunk.”

“I thought you broke up around that time?”

“We weren’t in a romantic relationship. But we continued the physical part of the relationship?”

“Probably because Liam broke you with his dick. You thought that you would be able to give it up in order to compensate for his awful personality at the time.” Stiles cackled, dragging Jenny to the couch.

“You seem to forget that Liam was my first everything.” Jenny stated, shuddering at the thought of it.

“Hey you do know that losing your virginity doesn’t always tend to be awesome.”

“Really? Because you didn’t stop talking about your loss of virginity for years..”

“Well it was pretty sweet. Who wouldn’t want to talk about being dressed up as catwoman and shacking up with the batman at the party?”

“Nerd. Well my experience on the other hand was pretty normal, we did it in my room and it was pretty romantic, but kind of traumatizing at the same time.” Jenny laughed, “So how is Summer doing?”

“My loss of virginity reminds you of Summer?”

“Well because you and Summer had a fight because you didn’t think to tell your best friend that you got laid.”

“Wait. You knew when I had sex?”

“Of course. You weren’t exactly subtle.” Jenny asked curiously, “So who did you lose your virginity to? You seem to know about my experience far too well and I only knew that you had sex.”

“Well of course I know about it. You’re very honest when you’re drunk.”

“I can’t believe you took advantage of my not so sober self.”

“Fine! I’ll call Kane, are you happy?”

“Yeah!” Jenny smirked, “Can we then start watching Twilight? It’s the one film that I haven’t seen.”

“This is the last time I’m letting you pick a film. I swear that I will kick you out if you suggest another film that involves sparkly vampires.”

“Chill out. I was just joking. Can we watch Easy A again?”

“It’s a good film, but it’ll never beat The Notebook.”

“Oh God. Never mention that film around me again, Liam is addicted to that film and I had to go through years of watching that movie on repeat. And you are going to call Kane after this movie.”

“You’re the one that wants him to do it. So you’re calling.”

“But you’re his favourite.”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“I hate you too babe.”

“Keep your pants on.” Stiles laughed, starting the film.

As usual Emma Stone rocked the socks off of Jenny and Stiles as they ate curly fries as a quick snack. They were both dressed in shorts and t-shirts. The problem with that was that Stiles wasn’t really comfortable with Argent seeing any part of her body unclothed. The man had a bad habit of marking skin.  
“Jenny, I think we should change into sweats.”

“No. We’re wearing what we would normally wear when we’re home alone. Kane doesn’t deserve special treatment.”

“Fine.” Stiles sighed, picking up her mobile and calling Kane, “Hey Kane, can you come over? The shower’s been acting up?”

“You only call when you need something.”

“I’ll make you food.”

“I’ll be there in 15.”

“See ya.” Stiles responded, hanging up the phone.

“So?”

“He’ll be here in 15.”

“Awesome. So what are you cooking?”

“We’re going to cook pasta.”

“So damn lazy.”

“It’s better than pop tarts.”

“That was once.”

“Jenny, a romantic date involves cooking actual food. It’s not surprise that he never came back.” Stiles laughed, getting the ingredients and equipment she needed.

“If you must know, I actually told him not to come back.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Stiles grinned, as she waited for the pasta to cook.

“How does that count as cooking? You have ready made sauce!” Jenny groaned, as she started to heat up the sauce.

“Do you know how long it takes to make sauce? And we don’t even have any tomatoes even if we wanted to make it from scratch.”

“Isn’t this far too much for three people?” Jenny asked curiously.

“Well you’ve seen how Kane eats and we’re going to be able to live off of this for the remaining part of the week.”

“Why can’t we have fresh food?”

“Jenny! You ask far too many questions. Now it’s time for me to ask you a question. Are you willing to cook on a daily basis so that we don’t have to cook in bulk?”

“Oh hell no! If anyone will be cooking it’ll be you who is cooking.”

“Jenny, that’s not lady like. You two should be splitting cooking duties between the two of you.” Kane laughed as he entered the kitchen, it wasn’t until he was completely in that the two girls managed to catch the other figure with him. It was none other than Liam, her old strawberry blonde haired crush and she has to say that he was as handsome as Stiles had remembered him to be. His hair had grown considerably longer and both girls had an urge to run their hands through his locks.

“You could have at least knocked.” Stiles sighed, turning her attention to the other male before turning back to Liam, “Hey Liam.”

“Hi. I hope that I’m not intruding, Kane told me that he would need my help.”

“Of course not!” Jenny sighed, “We made enough food to feed an army.”

“You mean I made enough food to feed an army.”

“I heated the sauce!”

“Exactly! I got all the dirty work of cooking the pasta and mixing the sauce in.”

“Did you make the spaghetti that used to make when I’d come to the house?” Kane asked curiously as he walked over to the bowl of pasta and took a curious sniff.

“Well not exactly like the one that I used to make. This one was made with an already made sauce.”

“That’s a shame.”

“I swear you only used to hang around with me so that you could enjoy my cooking.” Stiles smiled, slapping Kane’s shoulder slightly with the back of her hand.

“Wait. You were that close to the guy?” Jenny asked, curiously.

“Of course I was. I was practically a part of the family” Kane laughed noticing the bewildered facial expression of the girl, “Stiles and I used to cook together all the time. This actually feels awfully awkward considering the disappearance of our loveable brunette..”

“Seriously! Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Jenny asked Stiles, frowning at her friend’s amused face.

“Because it’s fun to see you learn something new about me everyday.”

“So. Is he the reason you had leave for a while?”

“I didn’t even notice that she left for a while and I’m sure I wasn’t related to her disappearance. And we shouldn’t really talk about what happened in the past.” Kane laughed, earning a brief glare from the petite lady.

“I think we should eat the pasta before it gets too cold.” Stiles smiled, taking her seat at the table. Jenny sat directly opposite of Stiles, whereas Kane and Liam took their places beside her. After a few minutes after everyone finished eating, Jenny held Stiles’s gaze, this meant bad things where going to happen.

“Have you had sex with Kane.” Jenny asked seriously, staring Stiles down.

“No, she has not had sex with Argent. That goes against everything that I taught her.” Liam answered not even taking his eyes off of his empty plate before turning towards \kane who’s smile widened as he continued to look more interested in the conversation that was taking place.

“Can we talk about sex another time.” Stiles sighed, she knew this was going to happen one day. She ran her hand through her in a frustrated manner before she lifted herself off the seat and started gathering the plates. 

“That’s right. I tend to forget that sex makes you feel uncomfortable.” Kane grinned, earning a hearty laugh from Liam who also followed suit in Stiles’s movement.

“Let me at least help you with the washing.” Liam grinned, following the girl to the sink.

“I would appreciate it more if Jenny did her part in washing the dishes. But as we both know, she won’t step near a sink in fear of breaking her nails.” Stiles laughed.

“Well I guess I’m going to have to do Jenny’s job tonight.” Liam sighed, gently moving the girl away from the sink, “Maybe this is my way to say that you should help Kane out with fixing the shower.”

“Nope. You just want to wash the plates because you don’t want to be wet from head to toe.”

“And?” Liam questioned smoothly as he started to wash the plates. He was always good at cleaning stuff, one of the pros of being friends with Liam was that he wouldn’t allow any mess around the house and would often clean up straight away, not like the average male.

“My body is ready.” Jenny breathed huskily.

“Damn blondie, I didn’t know you were into me. Last I heard was that you went for snobbish boys.”

“Urgh. Okay, my body is so not ready anymore.” Jenny sighed, “Liam you go be a man and help Kane out with the shower.”

“Let me finish the dishes and then I’ll go help.” Liam groaned, finishing the last dish and wiping his hand clean with the dish towel. When Liam and Kane disappeared to the bathroom, Jenny turned to look at her friend knowingly.  
“We are not having this conversation.” Stiles stated, taking the words out of the girl’s mouth.

“Yes we are. So is this why you were weirded out by me almost hooking up with Kane? He’s friends with Liam, right?”

“No. I just didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“He hurt the infamous heartbreaker?”

“He didn’t hurt me. I just thought it would be one of those drunk college hook ups and do you even know how old Kane is? He's way older than us.”

“So that’s the only thing you were worried about?”

“Yes. I’m not like you, I didn’t react extremely weird when Isabel started banging Alex.”

“I’m surprised that you weren’t weirded out. Alex is my best friend and she suddenly broke up with Summer to date this new girl.”

“Summer was okay with it.”

“Summer was not okay with it at all.”

“Well. Summer and Alex are back together now.”

“I don’t even understand how that works.”

“Can we not talk about this.”

“I just want you to be okay. There’s obviously something going on between you and Kane and I have no idea what it is. But I am extremely worried about you.” Jenny sighed. The two girls were interrupted by a loud male bellows and “What the fucks”, followed by the loud thumping of feet to the ground.  
“OPEN THE DOOR!” Liam barked as he ran, followed by Kane who looked as pale as a sheet of paper.

“Are you guys okay?” Stiles asked, as Jenny opened the door and looked at the two curiously.

“There was a snake in your restroom.” Liam groaned.

“What do you mean there was? It’s not slithering around the house is it?” Stiles screamed.

“Nope. I have it right here.” Argent breathed, showing the girls the snake he was currently clasping. Causing the girls to recoil and almost trip over their own feet at the sight of the creature.

“Jesus! Kane take it out already.” Liam shrieked, appearing to be the one that was less composed in the situation.

“I don’t want to get bitten.”

“Let me check the tail.” Stiles sighed, “Billy the Exterminator’s advice tells me that it’s not poisonous.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to get bitten either way.” Kane frowned.

“Just toss it over a bush or something.” Stiles cried.

“Fine.” Argent groaned. The young adult sped out of the house and the trio inside clutched their chest as they let out a breath of relief. When the young adult re-entered the house he was practically beaming.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked cautiously, going to male to check for any gashes or bites.

“I’m perfectly fine. Good thing is that we managed to fix your shower.”

“Are you joking? You’re seriously lucky to have not been bitten.” Liam yelled, punching the other males’ shoulder.

“Aw are you guys having a moment here? Is Liam being the wife that worries about her husband’s health and safety?”

“Fuck off. This is serious, what if the snake were poisonous? He could have been bitten!.”

“The snake wasn’t poisonous and Argent looks completely fine to me.”

“Hahaha! You shrieked!” Jenny laughed, clutching her abdomen as laughter just leaked out like a broken faucet.

“It’s not funny!” Liam protested.

“I just remembered something!” Stiles yelled hysterically, drawing the attention of the other three.

“Don’t do this to me Liam! I love you and everything but you have to much dirt on me!”

“Of course I do! You’re one of my best female friends Jenny..” Stiles laughed, “You remember when you went through that whole rocker-punk phase?”

“Jenny went through the exact same thing! Hers just lasted for a shorter period of time.”

“That’s not what I was getting to!” Stiles grinned, turning to Argent whose face contorted into recognition.

“There was this time when you were really out of it. You hadn’t slept like the whole night and we ate some dodgy leaves... But you made out with someone.” Kane grinned, resting his arm on Stiles’s shoulders.

“Please tell me it wasn’t you!”

“Yes. It was Kane.” Stiles laughed, turning to face Jenny, “It’s such a shame that you don’t remember it because he was your first drugged up kiss.”

“And no one thought to tell me this!” Jenny screamed, facing the trio.

“I’m sorry, we thought you would remember later on.” Stiles apologised, “You ate them too Liam! Who were you kissing on?”

“Now this is the best part.” Kane laughed as he caught the strawberry blonde’s reddened face, “He was making out with his own reflection.”

“I knew you were secretly a narcissist!” Jenny laughed, “You know there was a second reason why I insisted that Liam should invite Kane over.”

“Really?” Stiles sighed.

“Well Jenny and I are very well aware of you and Kane. Your secret wasn’t as well hidden as you thought it was.” Liam grinned, looking at the Stiles whose face turned a shade paler and nodded her head slowly in an affirmative motion.

“Aww! That is so ridiculously adorable. In a disgusting way of course” Jenny smiled.

“We kind of already knew that you were dating the guy” Liam laughed.

“Wait. What do you mean you we’re dating? We’re not dating.” Stiles frowned.

“Stiles. You don’t need to fake it anymore.” Kane grinned,

“We. Are. Not. Dating” Stiles repeated sternly, “I need to talk to Jenny. So I would really appreciate it if you left for the night.”

“I expect to know everything by the end of the week.” Liam frowned as he walked out of the apartment with Kane in tow, “I’m taking the red velvet cake that was hidden in your fridge. I thought I should warn you before you decided to actually have a slice for once because there were only two missing from the entire box. ”

“Leave the cake!” Stiles and Jenny yelled simultaneously. As soon as the two males left the house, Jenny turned to Stiles expecting a full explanation of what happened.

“Jenny. I’m sick of acting like everything is okay.” Stiles sighed miserably, taking a seat on the sofa.

“I know you’re not okay. Are those bruises you keep trying to hide related to Kane.” Jenny consoled, taking a seat beside the girl.

“It was an accident.”

“Liam. You need to tell your mum. We can file a report against him.”

“He wasn’t like this before.”

“I know. But you have to do this.”

“I was going to file a report. But he threatened to hurt my mum. I really don’t know what to do because I’m stuck with this guy who can’t keep his hands to himself.” Stiles answered hysterically, starting to sob slightly at the idea of her mother getting hurt.

“We will fix this. Liam and I will do everything that we can to get that bastard away from you.” Jenny frowned, hugging the girl closer to her.

“Thank you.” Stiles laughed. She had a feeling that everything was going to get a lot better now, she was glad that she had Jenny and Liam as friends because she knew that they always kept to their word and would do everything they could to protect her. Even though the trio would often bicker and act as if they weren’t even friends, they were a lot closer than that in their private lives. 

The next day was a very busy day, Liam and Jenny insisted on taking Stiles to the police station so that she could file a restraining order against Kane Argent. It was surprising that Jenny had managed to tell everything to Liam the night before and it also showed her that the two of her friends were very serious about her well-being.


	5. Horizontal Limbo

Stiles knew today was going to be a bad day. She could feel it in her gut, her instinct were usually correct. Going downstairs it appeared that her mother was already in a deep conversation with Derek about a new case that had been  baffling many of the officers.

“Morning mum. Hey Derek.” Stiles greeted, pouring herself a cup of coffee and glaring accusingly at her mother when she noticed the doughnuts on the table.

“Derek was nice enough to bring doughnuts.” Claire smirked, taking a large bite out of one while using her eyes to dare Stiles to comment on her unhealthy breakfast.

“Please tell me that's she's only eaten one of those.” Stiles sighed, smiling wickedly before turning to her mother directly, “Mum, you really need to control those 'secret' snacks you've been eating. Your stomach is starting to bulge.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“Stiles. You really need to head to work now.” Derek sighed, hoping to end the small quarrel that was about to occur between mother and daughter.

“You're right. I'll see you tonight!” Stiles laughed, pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek.

“Bye Claire.” Derek added, following Stiles out of the door.

When they reached the cafe, Stiles was immediately greeted by the sight of Mr Argent who appeared to be waiting for her arrival. “You're late Stilinksi.”

“A minute isn't really considered late, sir.” Stiles answered.

“It is when I requested you.”

“What do you mean requested?”

“That would be my fault Dad. I wasn't able to pass your messaged onto Stiles.” Alex responded, moving to stand next to his father.

“Well. If you'll follow me Stilinksi.” Mr Argent ordered icily, walking towards the back. Stiles followed closely. Mr Argent turned to look at her once again, “Do you know why we're having this talk?”

“No.”

“You're clearly unhappy with your job and I suggest you resign.”

“What are you talking about? I love my job.” Stiles protested.

“If you don't resign, I will fire you.”

“On what ground?”

“Disrespect.” Mr Argent grinned, “I have evidence of your dislike towards me.”

“Show me.” Stiles sighed, glaring at the older man. Mr Argent smiled once again before showing her a video file of multiple stills of Stiles giving Mr Argent the bird.

“Your choice is?”

“I'm not going to quit. I'm the only good thing going for this café!” Stiles hissed, “I dislike you because you’re an asshole, you should really learn the difference between the hatred of a person and occupation.”

“I need your name badge and uniform.”

“Fuck you. I'm keeping my badge and uniform.” Stiles answered, walking out the room.

“Stiles?” Derek asked curiously, placing his coffee cup on the table. He wasn’t sure that he had ever seen Stiles’s face turn red in fury.

“Derek. I need a little bit of time to myself.” Stiles breathed, walking out of the cafe. Taking a seat at the park opposite of the store, Stiles's mind started to wander. It was pretty shocking that she had managed to get herself fired, it wasn't that she needed the job. Stiles had actually enjoyed her job for once, she got to do what she loved doing.

“Alex told me what happened.” Derek sighed, taking a seat beside her.

“Did he not mention that needing space implies that I need time alone?” Stiles laughed hysterically.

“Nope, he told me the opposite would be in order. He would do this himself, but he's already in his father's bad books.”

“I feel awful. Alex probably tried to defend me.”

“So what are you going to do now?”

“I don't know. I don't really need to work because I've already earned enough money.”

“Really? You’re full of surprises.”

“I run this IT business. I don't really need to be there since I've already designed a software that's still earning money and Danny and Liam are there in case anything goes wrong.”

“So you're still going to do something, right?”

“I was thinking that Chris could probably get the cafe through the divorce, right? Your family are lawyers correct?”

“So you're going to get Laura to help Chris?”

“Then I can continue to happily baking cupcakes and making coffee.”

“That might not happen.”

“I can always open my own coffee house just in case. How long do divorce settlements usually take anyway?”

“6 months or more.”

“Why didn't you become a lawyer?”

“I am a lawyer.”

“And a police officer?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you do both?”

“I'm concentrating on being an officer right now.”

“But you're technically both?”

“Technically. Let's just say that I'm retired.”

“How old are you?”

“Stiles. I'm 28.”

“You're younger than I expected. Only 8 years older than me.”

“How old did you think I was?” Derek asked, slightly insulted by the fact that Stiles had thought he was older than his actual age.

“Like 32?” Stiles laughed, earning a slight glare from Derek, “I'm just joking.”

“I'm going to have to back to work soon.”

“You should get shot more often. Then we'll get to spend some time together.”

“It's nice to know that I have such a caring girlfriend.”

“It's such a shame you're not as awesome as me.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Stiles laughed, pressing her lips against Derek' cheek, “But I quite like you. So I guess I can deal with you not being awesome.”

“I'm going to have to prove you wrong.”

“You've got some nerve.” A woman added, squeezing in between the couple.

“Laura. What are you doing?” Derek asked, slightly bewildered by his sister's appearance.

“Shut up Derek. I'm not talking to you.” Laura growled, turning to face Stiles, “Instead of contacting me, you decided to try to get into my brother's pants.”

“I technically did contact you.” Stiles laughed.

“Really.” Laura stated sarcastically.

“Yep. I messaged you through your brothers phone.”

“That does not count.”

“It does. You said I could contact and call you anytime, you didn't specify that I had to use my own phone.”

“Being a smart-ass usually causes a lot of people to want to hurt you.” Laura sighed.

“Why else do you think my mother made me take defence classes?”

“I'm still here.” Derek noted.

“Go away.” Laura frowned, shoving Derek slightly.

“I'm going to go to the station and check when I'm scheduled to go back to work” Derek announced, moving away from the bench, “I'll see you later.”

“I can go with you.” Stiles offered.

“Trust me. You don't want to piss Laura off.”

“That's true.” Laura laughed, “But I really need to go back to the office now or Peter's going to complain. Stiles we really need to get coffee or something. And just so you know, you are not off the hook.”

“That sounds awesome.” Stiles smiled.

“Bye.” Laura saluted, as she briskly walked away in her heels.

“That reminds me of something.” Derek noted.

“Really? I wonder what that is?” Stiles laughed.

“I never did tell you what I thought of the strawberry shortcake cupcake.” Derek stated.

“You never did.” Stiles noted, with her mouth lips twitching upwards.

“It was good.”

“In Derek speech that means amazing.” Stiles laughed, kissing his cheek.

“So are you sure you want to come with me to the station?” Derek smiled, wrapping his arm around Stiles’s shoulders.

“Of course. I’ll get to see my mum and tell her that I got fired, and I’ll also get to see all of my friends at the station... Did I tell you that I date one of the guys there? All I remember about him is that he was a Deputy and he transferred to New York a few years ago.”

“His name was Deputy?” Derek laughed, “Such an interesting name.”

“He was a Deputy. When I remember his name, I'll tell you.”

“Your mother let you date a deputy?” Derek asked in an amused tone.

“Well, we only lasted a date.” Stiles sighed.

“What happened?” Derek snorted.

“He found out I was seventeen.” Stiles frowned, "He was really creeped out when I told him, so scared that he actually filed a transfer."

“So you got a cop to date you when you were underage.” Derek laughed, "Sounds like a story my partner told me. What are the chances that the Deputy you dated may have been my partner?"

“He didn’t know I was underage.” Stiles grinned, "Highly unlikely. But that would be pretty damn hilarious if he was." 

“I don’t know if I should admire you for managing to convince a police officer that you were older than you were, or stay away from you because you seem to be good at the whole deceiving thing.” Derek grinned, "I guess I can introduce him to you sometime, he did transfer with me here."

“You know I wouldn’t do anything to deceive you. You seem to already know most things about me.” Stiles smiled, "I would totally love to meet your partner, it's like making things official."

“I’ve only known you for a few days and I really do want to see how he'd react to you.”

“But you have to admit that they were a pretty amazing few days.” Stiles laughed.

“Should I worry that you might be too attached now?” Derek teased.

“I am not that needy.” Stiles moaned.

“Well, I’ll see you later than.” Derek teased, earning a small frown from Stiles.

“I like like you a lot.” Stiles grinned, kissing him squarely on his lips.

“I like like you a lot too.” Derek laughed.

“So I guess I’ll see you later?” Stiles sighed miserably.

“Of course.” Derek smiled.

The rest of the day felt surprisingly slow for Stiles, she just felt like her hands were itching to do something. She had the strange urge to bake, but she usually only baked at the house when she was feeling sad. It was a way of showing her mother that she was upset about something. Stiles had no idea when this became an actual thing, but there was a time that she had baked consecutively for three days and her mother sat her down thinking that she had some kind of problem, they then decided that this was going to be her outlet when she was upset because she would have the opportunity to make many people happy with her baked goods and was a somewhat therapeutic experience to her.

“Why the hell are you so fidgety?” Jenny sighed. Stiles didn’t understand why she thought it was a good idea to invite Jenny over, the girl sure had a way to piss Stiles even more than she originally was.

“I’m thinking. Is that a problem?”

“Don’t hurt your brain. We wouldn’t want another part of you to be out of service.” Jenny smirked, finding her nails more interesting as she said this.

“Wow. I never thought that you could get any bitchier, you prove me wrong everyday.”

“Sweetie. We both knew from the beginning that I was a bitch. There’s a reason we weren’t friends.”

“How are we even friends now?”

“I never said that we were friends.”

“Well you pretty much implied it.”

“You clearly misunderstood my sentence.”

“You should just admit it. You love me.”

“No I don’t.”

“Oh Jenny. I’ve lived with you for a whole four years, I know your tells.”

“Are you saying I’m lying?”

“Yes I am. What are you going to do about it?”

“I’ll leave.”

“We both know that you’re far too curious about my new relationship.”

“So is this why you called me?”

“I got fired and I needed my best female friend to cheer me up.”

“When the hell did I replace Summer in that department.”

“I guess it happened during our uni years.” Stiles smiled, “But Summer’s like my sister so she’ll always be on a pedestal higher than you when it comes to my close relationships.”

“Close enough that you can’t tell her anything anymore.”

“I tell her a lot of things. I just don’t really want to bother her right now because she has a lot going on for her.”

“The reappearance of her mother gives her an excuse to be a bad friend? You’re just far too lenient that you don’t seem to realise how bad of a friend Summer is being.”

“Well Summer’s a part of my soul. I don’t care of she treats me crap, I’ll always be there for her because I’m loyal and she's not a bad friend at all. Even you know that.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

“So are you and Liam going to get back together already? I mean this break up thing had been way overdue. You both love each other yet you’re doing everything in your power to not get back   
together.”

“Well that won’t be happening anytime soon. Liam has found company in a very calm girl.”

“You think he’s going to deviate from you completely. You might be a bitch, but the guy loves you.”

“I see something really strong forming between him and this new girl. I don’t want to be the one to break it.”

“Who is she anyway?”

“Do you remember Veronica from high school?”

“Seriously. Are you telling me that we have both been ditched by our previous boyfriends for this girl?”

“Can you blame the guys?”

“I guess not.”

“I can understand why Eric ditched you for Veronica. You’re bat-shit crazy and Veronica is more of a mellow type of girl.”

“Well Liam probably couldn’t deal with your indecisiveness anymore. Like seriously, how hard is it to decide whether or not you’ll marry your high school sweetheart or not.”

“It’s way more complicated than you put it.”

“And if you should know. Eric didn’t leave me because of my personality, the guy realised that I didn’t love him the way he loved me.”

“But Eric’s a douche bag.”

“He’s not. When you finally get to know the guy, you’ll learn that he’s a really conflicted character. There’s a reason that I always went back to him.”

“Really? Because I always thought it was in order to get laid.”

“I’ll prove you wrong one day.”

“If that day’s not today, then what do you plan on doing now.”

“We could probably eat some food and watch a movie, I could really do with that after dealing with Mr Argent’s wrath.”

“It better not be the damn Notebook again.”

“Hey! I’m not Liam and that was only once.”

“So what are we going to watch?”

“Do you want to watch The Dark Night.”

“Oh hell no.”

“Fine. You get the pick.”

“She’s the man.”

“I swear you’re addicted to that film.”

“Shut up.”

That following night was considerably quiet. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, her mother had told her that it would be best if she stayed at the apartment for the night because she had finally managed to get a date with Mitchell. So here Stiles was, eating a bowl of cereal as a meal for her dinner. There was a reason why she was surprised that there was knock on her door because she hadn’t receive any messages or calls indicating that someone was going to be going to her apartment, that may have been the main reason that Stiles decided to take her bat in case there was an intruder trying to intrude in her privacy and maybe steal her toaster. She didn’t really have anything that was worth stealing in the small apartment. When she opened the door she was met by the sight of a very, very wet Derek. The poor guy must have not known that it was going to rain tonight.

“Come in! You must be freezing!” Stiles rushed, urging the male into the house. Derek on the other hand started to laugh as he shuffled in the living room.

“I’m okay. Luckily the rain isn’t cold.”

“Are you kidding, being wet in general for a long amount of time can’t surely be good for your health.” Stiles scolded, “Can you stand by the doormat? I really can’t risk the carpets in the house getting wet.”

“I never thought you would pick your carpets over me.”

“Well I’m full of surprises.” Stiles laughed.

“Do you want to help me get out of these or am I going to have to the whole work here?”

“Did the police station drain you that much that you can’t even lift your own arms?” Stiles grinned, helping the man out of his jacket and shirt.

“Very much so. But I have some great news.”

“Hmm. Does this have any relevance to you being able to wear a very admirable suit that I hope we can have plenty of fun with in the future?” Stiles smirked, unbuckling the man’s belt and moving onto unzipping his pants.

“That might be a possibility.” Derek grinned, pressing kisses on her neck.

“It really feels like I’m doing all the work here.”

“This will be the only part that you’ll be helping me with tonight.”

“Is this some strange kink that you have?”

“Nope. This is just a way to show you what you have been missing out on.”

“And what’s that?”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Well I don’t really know if this expresses what I’m feeling enough... But the suspense is killing me.”

“The suspense will be satiated in the morning so there’s not much to worry about.”

“I guess another thing I should mention is that you have a way with words.”

“Is that a bad or good thing?”

“I would say it’s a good thing because I feel like I’ve found someone compatible when it comes to words and speech.”

“Well I think you’ll find much more.”

“Do you have anything to do with my mother managing to score a date with Mitchell?”

“I may have had a few words with man today.”

“I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

“That can’t be good.”

“Mhmm. I think it’s a pretty good thing.” Stiles laughed, finally managing to get the man out his jeans.

“It’s pretty unfair that I’m already in my boxers while you’re fully dressed.”

“Are you seriously saying that this counts as being fully dressed?” Stiles pointed out. She was only wearing a pair of red lacy underwear and a black tank top.

“I think we’ll be pretty even if you took off the top.”

“Well you’ve technically already seen me topless.”

“But this will be under different circumstances. Isn’t that exciting?”

“Hmm. I guess, but it would be delightful if there was nothing underneath the top. But I have to inform you that that’s not the case.”

“A bra is a relatively sexy piece of article don’t you think?”

“Of course why else would they make them lacy?” Stiles laughed, sliding the top over her head in a fluid motion.

“That’s valid point as well as the fact that it’s can torture a person. We’re so near. yet so far from the actual surprise.”

“Oh my God!” A voice yelled, “Damn Stiles put some clothes on!”

“What the hell! What are you guys doing here?” Stiles asked noticing that her friends were all stood staring at her and her beau.

“Well we were trying to be nice friends.” Liam groaned, “We sure as hell weren’t expecting you to be playing horizontal limbo.”

“Aw you guys didn’t have to!” Stiles laughed, “How did you even get inside?”

“Keys.” Jenny snorted, “I live here too.”

“Hardly. You’re always at someone else’s house.” Stiles grinned.

“Are you calling me a whore?” Jenny growled.

“No. I’m just saying you like to keep the other side of the bed warm for multiple people.” Stiles smirked.

“I am going to kill you.” Jenny fumed.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more characters if this does well. I was thinking of adding Kira and Malia to the story, but they'll be gender bent.
> 
> Do tell me what you think?


End file.
